


Rosary Bonds

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Priests, Attempted Sexual Assault, Catholicism, Cunnilingus, Demons, Drinking, Fights, Good Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nuns, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Succubi & Incubi, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Connor was orphaned at a nunnery church, he was raised by Sister Stern and Father Anderson his whole life. His life was fine until a mysterious stranger waltz in with two different eye colors.Now Connor is going through changes and discovering secrets kept from him for years.Along with desires of sins he can't control.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on a huge RK1K kick so you're all getting two RK1K au fics.
> 
> There have been a few demons and priest RK1K fic, and I have no qualms against slutty demon Connor though I felt like switching up the roles this time. Spice things up in a good way.
> 
> Connor is my intersex genderfluid baby, I love and support him.
> 
> My fictional church is very accepting and loving because I solely believe you can have your faith and love who you want to love. If it's not clear Hank and Amanda cut off Connor's horns and tail, so he has no idea about that since he was a baby when it happened. Poor Connor cried loud after it happened but mama Amanda was there to tend to him. Yeah I felt like having Amanda be good in this story for once, so Connor has two good parental figures in his life.

It was late into the night and the waning crescent moon didn’t help illuminate. Shrouding everything in very little visibility which was what the figure wanted as they walked down the street. They carried with them a basket and kept checking it on occasion. The figure stopped in front of the steps leading up to the wooden doors. Carefully they stepped up the steps to the door, they placed the basket on the ground and then knocked loudly. Not wanting to stick around to see if someone heard the figure walked down the steps and disappeared into the night.

By the time someone had come to the door and opened it rain had started to fall on this dreary Detroit night. The one who opened the door was Sister Amanda Stern and she looked around until a tiny sound caught her attention. She noticed the basket and what was inside it made her gasp.

Inside the basket was a baby.

Amanda opened the door and gently pulled the baby out of the basket and rocked it, looking around she didn’t see anyone who could have left it. Carefully she pulled the blanket down to get a better look at the baby, it had a darling face, it made even Amanda's stern heart melt a little.

She brought the baby into the nunnery, she didn’t want to wake up anyone else so decided to tend to the baby herself. Taking the little one into the kitchen she held it close while looking in the basket for anything that was left with the babe.

Amanda found an envelope and opened it up to see what it read, inside it only had one sentence.

‘ _Forgive me for I have sinned and brought evil upon this world._ ’ 

Amanda didn’t like the sound of this and wondered what could be wrong with a baby. Amanda gently laid the baby on a table to get a better look, she unswaddled the baby from the blanket it was wrapped in. When she pulled the blanket off the baby Amanda gasped loudly and stepped away from the child. The baby started to cry as it was now exposed to the cold air and it wanted to be warm again.

The baby had a pair of tiny blue horns coming out of its head.

Amanda did the Catholic cross as she stared at the demon baby.

Her faith had been proven today but not in the way she wished for it, demons existed which must mean God and his angels watched over. Everything she was taught told her this baby needed to be eradicated, whoever had this child laid with a demon, was tempted by sin and now will burn in hell.

But as the child kept crying wanting to be warm, it tugged at Amanda’s heartstrings.

She came closer to get a better look at the babe, she now saw it also had a blue tail that had a barb tip. The poor little thing kept crying and Amanda couldn’t take it anymore, she moved closer and scooped the baby up, swaddling it back into the blanket and soothing it.

“Shh, shhh, it’s ok little one.” Amanda rocked the baby who was starting to calm down. Rubbing the baby’s back she kept on soothing it, humming a lullaby.

Eventually she was found by Father Anderson. “Sister, what are you doing up?”

“Father, a baby was left on our doorstep, but not just any baby, come and see.”

Anderson, Hank, came closer and Amanda showed the baby’s blue horns to him, Hank let out a tiny curse which made Amanda lightly smack him for using such language in the house of God.

But she was holding one of the devil’s spawns in her arms.

“What should we do Father?” The baby had finally calmed down and was quiet in her arms.

Hank wasn’t sure what they should do, this was a demonspawn. Though it wasn’t attacking them or burning from simply being in a house of holiness.

“We will raise the babe here in secret, maybe we can save it’s soul from damnation.” Hank ran the nunnery and church very lax, he was open to many ideas and beliefs, opening his doors up to anyone seeking asylum, especially those cast out.

“It is not the baby’s fault for the sins of its parents, let us guide it and nurture it.” Amanda nodded as the baby finally fell asleep in her arms.

“What should we call it?” Amanda asked.

“We shall name it Seraphina.”

“What about the horns and tail?” Amanda asked, those needed to be hidden. Though trying to hide those on a baby will prove difficult. Hank looked around the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Amanda knew what he was thinking but it had to be done to keep this little one from sin.

“Forgive us little one, this will hurt.”

* * *

_24 years later._

“Connor, come on you’re going to be late.” Amanda knocked on his door again and finally it opened, Connor was still fixing up his clothing until Amanda tutted and helped fix his collar. She also adjusted his hat a little.

“You mustn’t keep Father Anderson waiting, today is a big day.” Smoothing out any wrinkles.

“I know Sister Stern, I just have been having bad headaches keeping me up.” He rubbed at his head which Amanda lightly swatted.

“Ah! Don’t mess up your hat. I just fixed it, I’ll give you something for the headache, come on let’s hurry.” She walked down the hall followed by Connor.

Today’s big day was Connor leading a mass all by himself, he was a little nervous but knew he was going to do ok. Hank was waiting for Connor and Amanda at the door, he was greeting everyone coming in today. Many say their hellos and give good health to Father Anderson along with Sister Stern. Connor found himself ignored everyone, only a few took little time out of their day to say hello. Hank noticed and went over to Connor to reassure him everything will be ok.

When it came time to start Hank did the opening in the beginning until he said that Connor would take care of the rest. While Connor walked up to the podium he could see some nasty glares and whispers amongst the crowd.

Connor wasn’t really liked all that much, mainly since he found out about his condition.

Connor was intersex, when growing up he presented the typical female traits and went by his angelic name Seraphina. But when he hit puberty he started to change, his voice got way deeper and didn’t show the female signs of maturity. A trip to the doctor confirmed it and Connor felt like god was punishing him.

Amanda and Hank reassured Connor that no God was not punishing him and what was happening was normal. If it wasn’t for those two Connor didn’t know where he be. He was more confident in his body though his wardrobe was more fluid. He wore the long dress like a nun but his shirt was a button up and a black jacket, Connor also didn’t wear the nun head covering, instead wore a hat which he never left without.

The people who came to this church and nunnery had noticed the changes in Connor. Many voiced their displeasure and that this isn’t the way of God. Hank was quick to snap back that as worshippers of God they were to love all of his creations. Many had left the church, some stayed but didn’t want Connor interacting with them or their children. Connor decided to stay in the background despite Hank saying he didn’t have to do that.

Connor was glad to stay away if it made the congregation happy.

Though today he wished he wasn’t speaking.

Connor didn’t stutter but all eyes on him made him nervous, especially since he could hear a whisper when he paused or looked up from the bible to look at everyone and caught a nasty stare. Eventually he made it through and closed the bible quickling getting off the podium and hurrying away. Hank finished up everything and reminded everyone to be kind to one another. Amanda hurried after Connor to congratulate him at a job well done.

“They all stared at me, said things about me, maybe I shouldn’t do that again.” Connor held his arms tight around himself.

“You were fine dearie, don’t worry about what they think.” Amanda placed her hands on Connor’s shoulder and rubbed them to calm him down.

Hank joined them after everyone had left for morning mass, they did have one later and wanted to check on Connor. “You did great son, don’t let them get to you.” Hank placed a hand on Connor’s arm.

Connor was truly blessed to have Father Anderson and Sister Stern, they had raised him well and were just so accepting of the changes to his body he couldn’t control. In this moment he embraced both of them in a hug which they both returned.

“Thank you both, I’ll do the afternoon mass.” Hank rubbed his back and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

The rest of the day everyone attended to their daily duties, Amanda was getting her bible study ready for the kids when school finished. Hank worked in his office taking care of other business. Connor went into the church to see if it needed tidying up. It did as some small trash was left behind and the bibles weren’t put back into the storage spot behind the pews. While he was between the pews picking up a bible on the floor he didn’t notice a stranger standing before the altar.

Connor came up and saw him, he held back a gasp and came out from the pew approaching him. “Hello sir, can I help you?”

The man turned around and Connor was taken aback by his handsome face. His dark skin and short hair, he also had the start of a beard. What really took Connor’s breath away was his eyes, they were two different colors. One a striking green and the other a deep blue. Connor felt himself getting swept away in those eyes. The man tilted his head to the side and smiled at Connor.

“I don’t know, can you little fawn” Connor’s heart stuttered hearing his voice, it was so hypnotic and just drew him in closer.

Connor finally snapped out of the small spell the man was able to pull him under. “What do you wish to know?”

The man came closer to Connor, right up into his personal space and he was able to see those eyes better. Connor should step away but finds himself frozen in his spot. The man stared into him, it felt like he was staring into his very soul.

“I wish to know if you’re the one.”

Connor was able to find his voice even as hearing this man’s voice made his knees want to buckle. “What do you mean?”

“In time little fawn.” Before Connor could question the man more, even ask for his name the man walked past Connor leaving him alone in the aisle. Connor stood there for a few seconds before turning around to call out to the man but he was gone. Connor wondered how he was able to leave so quickly and looked around.

Suddenly his headache came back and he rubbed at the side of his head. He took off his hat and rubbed harder, unaware he was rubbing at the side where something was there once upon a time. Deciding to find Amanda to get that pain medication before the afternoon mass so his head didn’t feel like it wanted to split open.

The medication helped somewhat but there was still an ache to his head, Amanda kept telling him not to touch the sides of his head or he just make it worse. Connor did well during the afternoon mass, he ignored the stares and whispers and breezed through. Hank said that if the people had a problem with him speaking then they can always find a new church, they should know by now that Hank wasn’t archaic when it came to running his church.

Connor stood with Hank as they said goodnight to everyone leaving, wishing them a safe drive especially as it was starting to get colder, snow was bound to start falling in Detroit. While saying goodbye Connor saw that man from earlier watching from a distance, he called out to him and began walking over but when someone walked in front of Connor the man was gone. Connor blinked his eyes wondering if he just imagined him, Hank came over and put a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“Everything ok son?”

“I just...just thought I saw someone.” Connor kept looking to maybe see the man again.

“Well come on in before it gets cold.” Ushering Connor back inside.

Connor retired to his room, his room was modest here at the nunnery. As of right now he was the only one here doing his studies here at the church. While staying here they’re been a few wayward souls that they took in, maybe hoping they pick the path of God but Amanda and Hank never forced them. They gladly allowed this place to be a stepping stone of getting them on the right path. Connor was just a special case, an orphaned left on the doorstep.

He didn’t mind living here his whole life and Connor did have a pretty normal life despite what everyone thought. He had his classes in the morning during the week but after they were done he was free to do what he liked. The weekend though he needed to devote almost all of his time to the church in preparation for Sunday. 

Connor started to take off his clothes, he placed his hat on his desk. Rubbing at his head again, there was no pain but just a small itch. As he stripped down Connor didn’t shiver from the cold, in fact he didn’t really ever feel cold. This helped in the winter since Connor didn’t like to wear anything when retiring to bed, in fact he honestly felt stuffy in his clothes but got used to it over the years, knowing at night he can strip it all away.

Once all of his clothes were off and put away properly Connor crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over himself. Turning off the light Connor fell right to sleep.

Unaware that late into the night a figure was standing before his bed, his two different colored irises glowing in the dark.

“ **Soon I will know if you’re one we’ve been looking for.** ” 

Then he was gone in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like holding back from posting this chapter as I want to get into a posting schedule but just decided to say fuck it and post this right now. This story has a lot of build up so key player's motivations won't be known for awhile but that's all part of the fun.
> 
> ****WARNING****
> 
> From here on out this story is going to have many dark elements to it, everything will be tagged accordingly and more warnings will be made before each chapter. This isn't going to be too much of a fluff story, things are going to get and be very dark.
> 
> That being said here is the first warning for this chapter.
> 
> ****WARNING****
> 
> Reference and vagueness of the date r*pe drug will be touched upon on this chapter, please proceed with caution.

Connor woke up from his sleep and stretched a little but then he wished he hadn’t woken up. His headache was worse than yesterday and it was driving him crazy, Connor slipped out of his bed to grab some pain medication he had in his room. Thankfully he got a prescription for much stronger pain meds but today felt like he had to take two pills, which wasn’t ideal but anything to make the pain stop. With that done Connor got ready for his day, it was monday so all he had was a small bible reading with Sister Stern and then the whole day was his.

Walking down the halls to the small classroom he greeted Amanda, the two happily sat down and began reading until Amanda broke the silence.

“Connor dear...are you sure you want to stay and officially become a member of the church?”

“Yes Amanda, this is what I want.”

Amanda closed the bible and placed it on her lap, letting out a tiny sigh. “You know Father Anderson and I want you to be happy, you don’t have to become officiated, you can go and pursue a career and a degree.”

It was this conversation again, when Connor was a teen he had shown he was starting to stray from the teachings of God and looked to the other subjects. Connor at one point became obsessed with criminal justice and law, reading every book he can get his hands on and watching shows about it. Hank and Amanda had wondered if maybe that was something he wanted to chase after instead and asked him. Connor didn’t have a straight answer so they waited, it’s been six years since he turned eighteen and could make his own choices as an adult and he remained here.

“I know but who will take over when you two are gone? Not to say you and Father Anderson are getting too old but I’m worried about this place.”

Amanda smiled fondly and reached out putting a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “That is very sweet of you to worry about us dearie but Father Anderson and I have taken care of you, we don’t expect you to do the same. We both want you to do what will make you happy.”

“Devoting myself to God and watching over this place is what will make me happy, I want to have the ceremony.”

Amanda saw there was no more changing Connor’s mind, he wanted to be married to God and devote his life to him. “Ok, Father Anderson and I will get started on the preparations. Now go and enjoy your time off, have some fun with your friends.”

Connor smiled and nodded, getting out of his chair, he quickly gave a kiss to Amanda’s cheek before going back to his room. He changed into more casual clothes but kept his hat, his head didn’t hurt anymore so the pain pills had kicked in. Grabbing his phone Connor also put on a jacket and headed outside.

Connor texted his few friends that he was free and hopped onto the el train to meet them in the city.

The train dinged that it was approaching a stop so Connor got up, standing near the door until the train came to a complete stop. Since this train was dropping off at the city there were plenty of people trying to get on, Connor squeezed his way through while doing so he saw that man from yesterday.

The one with the two different eyes.

Connor tried to get towards him again but just like last time he was gone. Rubbing at his eyes to see if the man might be there again, still nothing. “I must be going insane.”

Eventually Connor made it to Detroit University and to the meetup spot to see his friends. Connor had met them when he came with Amanda to do some bible studies for students who didn’t have the means to get to a church. Also it was a way for Connor to meet some friends his age.

“Hey, the Virgin Mary is here.” Daniel yelped in pain when his twin brother Simon smacked him hard on the shoulder.

“Don’t say something like that!” Simon hissed through clenched teeth, Connor couldn’t help but chuckle and wave his hand.

“It’s alright Simon, it is true.”

“Aww so that means you’re actually going to go through with it?” North whined a little from her spot while Josh kept reading his book.

“Yep, Father Anderson and Sister Stern are going to make preparations, I’ll be a Nun soon.” Connor smiled brightly and seeing him smile made everyone else happy for him.

“Well alright, I hope we can still see you.” Simon said.

“You can always come and visit me, it’s not like I’m being shipped off to the Vatican. Though that would be cool, I still want to go there.” Connor sighed wistfully, imagining seeing the grand beauty of everything there.

“There is a school European trip to Italy next year, if you apply for a class now you might be able to go.” North encouraged but Connor shook his head.

The group fell into idle chatter and laughter as Connor was brought up to speed on what he missed. He could only see the whole group like this on occasion as they all had busy class schedules taking their grad programs. Soon all of them will be graduating and getting careers in their major, which means they’re all going to drift apart which is why Connor is sticking by his choice to officially become a nun, if he suddenly decides to take classes he’ll be behind everyone even though many said he was way smarter than everyone else. At the private Catholic school he was let in for being part of the church Connor aced all of the classes and had many offers from great Catholic private colleges to attend but Connor turned them all down to stay with Father Anderson and Sister Stern. 

It was already too late for him.

While chatting Connor again saw the two eye color man, he was standing near a tree just staring at Connor. He stared back until getting up and walking towards him, his friends calling his name out in concern. The closer he got to the man the more his head started to hurt until Connor accidentally ran into someone, he said sorry for not paying attention and they walked away. Just like last time the man was gone.

“Connor? You alright?” North jogged over to him to see if Connor was ok.

“Yeah I’m fine...actually maybe not.”

North took him back over to the group and she had a very worried expression which sent everyone else into a state of concern. “Connor what’s up?”

Connor played with his hands, a sign that he was nervous. “Yesterday after morning mass I was cleaning up and I saw this man there whom I had never seen before. I asked him if I could help and he was very vague. Then he left before I could get more information, now I’m seeing him everywhere. I don’t know if I made him up or not.”

“Maybe you did, not uncommon for us to take something from our subconscious and place it in reality.” Josh spoke up.

Everyone reassured Connor that he was fine and things will be ok.

“Say Connor why don’t you join us for some drinks on Friday, you know last time for some freedom.” Daniel asked to lighten the mood from the conversation about the strange man Connor kept seeing.

“I don’t know, Friday is kinda pushing it.” There were things he needed to prepare for Saturday.

“That’s why I’m asking you now, give you a week's notice, come on Connor just this one time.” Daniel begged a little.

Connor bit his lip and looked around at his friends to hopefully get him out of this but it seemed everyone else wanted Connor to go. Sighing loudly Connor agreed to have drinks with them.

After hanging with them Connor explored the city, looking at shops until arriving at the large mall in the middle of the city. It had some of the more fancier stores in it but Connor always liked to window shop here. While walking around he passed by the very fancy bridal shop and saw the gorgeous white wedding gowns. There was already a gown that Connor already had for when he marries God back at the church but he can at least marvel at them.

After a few more hours of window shopping and grabbing some lunch Connor headed back to the church catching the train just in time.

Connor went looking for Sister Stern who was out in the small garden in the back of the church, she wasn’t in her typical nun clothing and was tending to the roses. Amanda was very proud of her roses, she took very good care of them and was getting them all ready for the upcoming frost of the winter.

“Sister Stern?” Connor spoke up to get her attention.

Amanda turned around and smiled at Connor, wiping her hands on the dirty garden apron she wore. “Hello Connor, I hope you enjoyed your time today.” Connor nodded and she stood up adjusting her straw hat. 

“I came to ask you for permission to do something.”

“Oh dearie you know you don’t have to ask me, you are a grown up.” Connor flushed slightly at how Sister Stern’s tone was so fond.

“I know but this time I do. My friends invited me to have drinks this Friday night, and I know they will understand if you say no since it is Friday and we have Saturday mass in the morning.” Connor kept rambling which made Amanda smile, she took off one of her gardening gloves and placed a finger over Connor’s lips to make him be silent.

“You can go have fun with your friends, don’t worry about the mass I’ll let Father Anderson know.”

Connor did a tiny sigh of relief when Amanda pulled her finger away.

“You sure you two will be ok?”

“Yes we will be fine Connor, go have some fun.”

* * *

Come Friday Connor was buzzing with excitement and nerves, he put on his most casual wardrobe and opted to leave his hat behind. Making sure he had some money and his phone on him he told Hank and Amanda he was leaving and headed out the church hopping into a self driving taxi. Telling the taxi where he liked to go it glided along the street, Connor was nervous though he had his friends with him. Getting out of the taxi Connor’s eyes widened seeing exactly what club he and his friends were going to.

The neon pink sign of the Eden Club shined on his face.

The Eden Club was one of the best clubs in the city but also had a rap for being low key sex club. It did have some exotic dancers but no one could really prove the sex part happened. Connor was now really nervous but he couldn’t flake out especially when his friends waved at him while standing in the line. Connor jogged over and joined them, North wrapped an arm around his shoulders holding him close.

“You ok?” She asked him over the booming base from inside.

“Yeah I’ll be ok...was this planned?” Connor shot a look to Daniel who put his hands up in defense.

“Hey, just live a little, you don’t have to do anything in there you don’t like.”

Connor nodded and stayed close to North, knowing she keep him safe. When they entered the club Connor was immediately assaulted by all the sounds, smells and sights. There was a huge dance floor full of people and many bars and lounges around it. Connor saw the dancers dancing on poles or elevated platforms. The group went to the bar to get a drink, this was a little overwhelming for Connor but he will be fine.

Connor didn’t know what to order so he said he would take what was popular over the loud music. The bartender made him a drink that was a very pretty blue color, the drink’s name was Thirium and it was the club’s specialty drink. Connor sipped at the drink and found it tasted good while him and his friends moved to find a place to sit. They snagged a few couches and plopped down.

Despite being way out of his element Connor wasn’t having a bad time. He kept sipping at his drink while the bass vibrated his body, eventually all of his friends went to go dance. Connor decided to stay in the little lounge area. When he finished his drink a waitress came over and asked if he liked another, Connor said to himself he only get one drink tonight but felt like being a little daring and ordered another Thirium.

Connor sat and watched the crowd, he could occasionally see his friends but the darkness and neon lights made it a little difficult. The waitress came back with two drinks and Connor loudly said he only wanted one, the waitress said someone bought both of them for him. She handed one to Connor and placed the other on the table. Connor was curious to know who could have bought him drinks until a man sauntered over to him.

“Hello gorgeous.”

Connor flushed a little as he watched the man sit down next to him, he took a sip of his own drink, it was a brown color so probably whiskey or scotch. This must be the guy who ordered his next one. The man took another small sip of his drink and looked over at Connor.

“I’m Mitch, what’s your name sweetheart?”

“Connor.” He said quick, sipping quickly at his drink to finish it and get away. Connor wasn’t comfortable in this situation, especially all alone. The man then wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulders which made him flinch.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?”

“I’m not alone, my friends are out there dancing.” Connor finished his drink, he looked around for a waitress to take his glass, when he looked back at the man he pushed the other Thirium drink close to Connor’s face.

“Here take another.”

“No I’m ok-”

“I insist, for you.” Mitch kept pushing it towards Connor.

Not wanting to be rude Connor took the drink and since he already had two in his systems pounded this one back. Despite his upbringing Connor was no lightweight, Father Anderson would sometimes share some whiskey with him or Sister Stern a glass of wine.

“I’m going to go dance.” Connor got up from Mitch and hurried off to the dance floor to get away from him. It was easy to slip into the crowd of people and Connor felt safer, that was until someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him close. Connor looked behind his shoulder to see it was Mitch and he tried to squirm away but the guy wasn’t letting up. The man was also getting more handsy which Connor wasn’t liking, he tried to elbow him but now suddenly his limbs just felt a little sluggish.

Is this what it was like to be drunk?

Connor had never been drunk before, despite drinking a whole bottle of wine in private once to know what it felt like to be drunk. Hank said that he had an iron liver and was able to drink anyone under a table.

His limbs started to feel heavy and then there were kisses on his neck which made him recoil in disgust. Connor wanted to get away but there was no one around him who could help or thought this looked wrong, through his hazy vision he could see others doing the same thing, grinding and getting closer. Finally Connor found his arms and elbowed Mitch hard in the face, he finally let go, but Connor just fell to the floor. Mitch yelled loudly which got everyone around them to back off, Connor felt exposed on the ground and he tried to get up but Mitch grabbed him again and was going to tug him away.

Until someone swooped in and pushed Mitch to the ground and held Connor close in his embrace.

Mitch was groaning on the floor while Connor blinked at him, then he looked up to see who his savior was and gasped. 

It was the man with two different eyes.

The man held Connor in his arms and escorted Connor off of the dance floor while security was coming to see what the commotion was. The man took Connor out of the club area and through a door that was the entrance to the hallway where the bathrooms were.

“Are you alright little fawn?” The man said and his voice instantly made Connor feel better in some way.

He still felt very fuzzy and out of it, he also felt warm and being near the two eyed stranger didn’t seem to help. Suddenly the man pulled Connor close and buried his face in Connor’s neck, Connor flushed as his body was pressed right against the man’s. A hand on the stranger’s chest and he could feel the firm pectoral muscle under his shirt. The man inhaled loudly which startled Connor a little but then the man’s hands were moving up his back. For some reason he didn’t mind someone like this stranger touching him.

“That filth did something to you.” The man growled.

“Wha?” Suddenly Connor didn’t feel so good.

The stranger was quick to notice and scooped Connor up, taking him into the bathroom, going into the largest stall Connor quickly went over to the toilet and threw up. The stranger stayed with Connor until it was all out of his system, immediately after throwing up Connor felt better.

Standing up Connor snagged some toilet paper to wipe his mouth, he was about to thank the stranger but just like last time he was gone.

“I’m losing my mind.”

Connor stepped out of the bathroom and found his friends, they were worried about where he wandered off too and talked about some jackass getting thrown out. Connor didn’t feel like sharing about what happened and took a seat on the couch. His friends wanted to stay a little longer and Connor didn’t want to be a party pooper. He even let them drag him back onto the dance floor, feeling much safer if he was with them. Connor enjoyed dancing with his friends and lost himself to the music, finally having fun after that horrid encounter, not wanting it to sour the night.

Then Connor felt someone come up behind him and he flinched thinking it was someone else trying to take advantage of him.

“It’s just me, little fawn.”

Instantly the nervousness left Connor’s systems as he recognized it was the handsome two eye man. The man stayed close to him and they both danced together, the man snaked an arm around Connor’s waist while the other explored his body. Unlike before the touches were welcomed and Connor arched back into the stranger’s touch. 

Everything around Connor started to fade away, all that he could register was the stranger’s touch. 

The touches were getting more heated and personal, when the stranger’s hand dipped into Connor’s pants he was snapped back to reality and pulled away from the man. Turning around to face him Connor was stunned to see he wasn’t there. Breathing hard as his body was now hot for other reasons he hurried off the dance floor. Finding his friends he told them he was going home, North offered him a ride but Connor declined and just hurried out of the club and got a taxi.

Sitting in the taxi Connor tried to take deep breaths in order for the burning heat to leave his body, he never felt this warm ever in his life. Not even when the air condition was broken for an entire summer at the church and he had to sleep and work in the sweltering heat.

Connor ran out of the taxi and inside the church, he took the backdoor using his key since it was very late at night. He didn’t see any lights on which was good, he didn’t want Hank or Amanda staying up all night waiting for him when they had work to do. Once Connor was in his bedroom he stripped off all of his clothes but in doing so he felt something that brought horror to his heart.

His underwear was wet.

Connor peeled the garment off and realized what had happened, his body reacted to the sinful touches he allowed that stranger to do. How could he have been so weak when he rejected one man’s advances but let someone he didn’t even know his name or know if he was even real touch him in that fashion. 

For the first time in a while Connor put on a nightdress and he got on his knees near his bed and began to pray. He prayed to God to forgive him of his lapse in judgement and allow sinful desires to take over.

Connor felt disgusted with himself that he let this happen.

“I promise God it won’t happen again.”

Crawling into bed Connor laid down and tried to let sleep claim him but instead his head started to hurt. The pain finally caught up to him and he rubbed at his head but stopped, he felt a bump on the side of his head. He pressed at it and hissed in pain, getting up from bed Connor rushed over to his bathroom and turned on the light.

Looking in the mirror Connor looked on both sides of his head to see what was the problem, pulling his hair back to get a better look but he couldn’t see the bumps, he could feel them still.

Connor spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out what was wrong until he gave up. Taking some pain meds to hopefully make it go away Connor went back to bed and just laid on his back to not put any pressure on the sides of his head.

Eventually sleep came over and he drifted off.

Once again unaware of a figure hanging around in the shadows of the church watching and waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Connor has a 'guardian angel' looking out for him.
> 
> Reason why Connor wasn't feeling too much of the affects from the drug is because we as the audience know he's not human, his body recognized the threat and purged it as it was something that was threatening him. Hence Connor throwing it right up as soon as the effects were taking over.
> 
> Connor accepting Markus' advances is complicated due to many factors at play here that I'm sure is picked up by knowing exactly what the two _really_ are.
> 
> Anyways I'm glad people are interested in this story, hopefully the darker elements don't turn people away as I am very inspired to continue writing this fic. Comments, kudos and bookmarks always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, I just kept writing and couldn't find a good spot to leave everything. Yeah we just went from 0-60 real quick in this fic. Things keep getting darker and its just going to keep getting more interesting.
> 
> ****WARNINGS****
> 
> Attempted sexual assault, torture.

Connor slept late into the morning, he missed the Saturday mass and breakfast which worried Hank and Amanda a little but they didn’t want to seem overbearing. They let him continue to rest in his room until he was ready to come out.

Eventually Connor started to stir and wake up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, he felt way more tired than normal. He moved on his bed and realized he felt a little more breezy than he remembered. Looking down Connor saw that he kicked off his blankets but it also looked like he ripped off his nightdress, leaving his body exposed. Connor flushes, happy he locks his door for this reason, not wanting Sister Stern or Father Anderson to walk in and see him like this.

Getting up and sitting on the side of the bed Connor woke up more and once again the pain to his head came back. Running a hand through his hair he stopped the motion when he felt that his hair was sticky. Pulling his hand back Connor’s eyes widened when there was red on his hand. Connor looked at his pillowcase and gasped seeing it had red marks on it.

Connor rushed to the bathroom and saw that his head and neck was stained red, he smelt of iron and he knew this meant one thing.

His head was bleeding.

Connor checked to find where the source of the blood was and hissed in pain when his finger nicked something sharp on the side of his head. Connor pulled his hair back to get a better look and just saw a bloody scabby mess.

A knock on the door startled him.

“Connor? Are you awake yet?” It was Father Anderson.

“Yeah I’m awake.” Connor called out.

“Ok just checking, Sister Stern and I have made lunch if you’re hungry.”

Connor was still panicking a little, should he tell Father Anderson about this?

“I’ll be right there, if I’m not down in time don’t wait for me.”

Hank said he understood and left Connor alone, Connor turned on the shower and just jumped in not waiting until it heated up despite the chill of the day. He scrubbed the dried blood off his body and out of his hair being careful around the two sides of his head, not wanting to nick his hand again on whatever sharp object that was poking from his head. Connor knew logically he should see a doctor about this or tell Father Anderson but some part of him was holding his tongue.

Maybe this was a punishment from God for almost indulging in sin.

Connor stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he also gathered up all of the bloody sheets and will throw those away properly. Connor didn’t put on his more fluid outfit instead pulled out his full Nun garments. He hadn’t worn the whole thing in years but he almost fell into sinful desires, he needed to be back in God’s favor. Putting everything on and lastly his headpiece.

Connor smoothed everything out as he looked in the mirror and hoped this would help. Also the headpiece would cover his head and not show his punishment for his sins.

Stepping into the kitchen Hank and Amanda were still there, both perked up seeing Connor in his full outfit. Connor quietly sat down and started to pick at his food, he was hungry but not hungry for food right now.

“Dearie? Is everything alright?” Amanda instantly picking up the change in mood from Connor.

“I’m fine Sister.” Connor mumbled quietly and put a small bite in his mouth but he instantly wanted to spit out the food, he swallowed it hard and put his fork down.

“Did something happen last night?” Amanda asked which made panic surge through Connor.

“No nothing happened last night, I’m just not in a good mood but I’m going to go pray.” Connor got up quickly and hurried off to the church. It was empty and he got close to the altar getting on his knees and began praying.

He was praying for forgiveness and devoting himself, Connor wished the ceremony was sooner but he still had another week until then. How could he had gone twenty four years with no sinful desires and then almost engage in them-

It finally hit Connor what was the new factor, it was that man.

As soon as that man entered his life he’s been acting strange, his headaches have been worse and after last night that heat hasn’t left nor this hunger that can’t be sated by food.

Connor now remembers those demons in stories, about them tempting people into sin.

Had Connor encountered one?

But demons weren’t real.

Though he believed in God, if God existed then demons and hell existed.

“Has he ever answered your prayers little fawn?”

Connor’s blood went cold when he heard that voice, turning his head around he saw it was the two color eyed man. Connor got to his feet and stared at him. “Who are you? What are you?”

“How rude of me for us to meet and I haven’t given you my name, you can call me Markus.” The man made a small bow.

Connor sneered at him, balling his hands into tiny fists. “You sir aren’t welcomed in God’s house for what you tried to do last night.”

“I didn’t do anything that wasn’t wanted, you didn’t push me away or tell me to leave if I recall.”

A flush came over Connor’s face as he just kept staring at Markus, brewing with frustration.

At Markus or himself he wasn’t sure.

“Why are you following me? What do you want?”

“Isn’t it obvious little fawn? I want you.”

Connor’s eyes widened before narrowing. “Well you can’t have me.”

Suddenly Markus was in Connor’s space, he wasn’t touching Connor but was towering over him and staring deeply into Connor’s eyes. Connor found himself frozen in place once again as he sucked in a breath.

“You don’t belong to anyone yet little fawn, I intend to make you mine.” Markus whispered in Connor’s ear, delighting in the shiver that ran down Connor’s body. “You can feel the reactions don’t you? How I make you feel like you never felt before, give in to your true nature.” Markus moved closer and brought a hand up to pull a little at Connor’s headdress.

Connor was shocked back to reality feeling the tug from the headdress and pulled away from Markus, then in a show of anger and letting emotions take over Connor slapped Markus hard across the face.

Markus’ head went to the side from the slap and Connor’s eyes widened in horror at what he just did, but more so at the bleeding claw marks that were across Markus’ cheek.

Connor looked down at his hand and saw that his nails were now suddenly sharper, then blinding pain from the bumps at his head. Connor couldn’t be around Markus any longer and ran away from him.

Markus didn’t chase after Connor; he rather have his prey come willingly.

Slipping out of the church Markus wiped at his bloody cheek with a cloth he kept in his breast pocket. He was standing on the roof of a building near the church. His wound had healed already and this finally proved he had found who he was looking for. With the blood gone from his cheek he tucked the cloth away.

Connor had locked himself back in his room and tore off all his clothes before getting into the shower. His head hurt more and that same heat was overtaking his body. Connor held his head not caring about the spiky protrusions coming out the side of his head. Turning on the shower so it was cold water to douse his overheated body, the hunger getting more painful now.

“What is wrong with me?!”

* * *

Connor was too ‘sick’ to attend Sunday mass in the morning or afternoon.

He locked himself in his room and forbade Hank or Amanda from coming in, he didn’t want either of them to see him like this.

Connor’s head was wrapped in a towel that was all bloody from the protrusions coming out of his head. If he put any clothes on it made his body feel even hotter and everything rubbed at his skin the wrong way, he didn’t even want to acknowledge the constant wetness between his thighs that he was ashamed about.

This was God’s punishment to him for almost engaging in sin, he had to prove to God he was strong to deny such desire of the flesh. He had the urge to touch himself but refrained, if he did then he was weak.

So Connor held onto the sheets tight to keep himself from touching.

The hardest part of this whole misery was he was so hungry and nothing he ate would satisfy him.

Amanda had left some meals for Connor and he tried to eat them but everything tasted bitter and awful he spat it out.

Most of the day flew by and it was late into the night, Connor knew this as his window was dark and he didn’t bother getting up to turn on the lights. His eyes were screwed shut as he laid there so he didn’t see a figure standing at the foot of his bed and his two different color eyes glowing in the dark.

Markus watched Connor squirm on the bed, laid out like a delicious meal just waiting to be eaten. Markus was so tempted for a taste but he had to go about this slow.

“My poor little fawn.” Markus purred.

Connor sucked in a breath and sat up, covering his body and pulling his legs close. Eyes wide looking at Markus wondering how he even got into his room. “What do you want? Please just leave me alone.” Connor sobbed out, his body suddenly getting hotter realizing Markus was here and looking at him completely naked.

“I can help you, make it go away.” Markus took a step closer and then sat on the edge of the bed staring at Connor intensely. Even with the moon lighting up the room through the very thin curtains Markus’ eyes still had a glow to them.

“How can you make it go away, you’re the reason I’m like this!” Connor snapped back, he wanted to pull a blanket over his body but he knew the material just felt scratchy on his sensitive skin.

Markus just chuckled and he reached a hand out, Connor pulled his legs further away until he was pressed against the headboard. Markus’ hand touched his leg and Connor was ready to kick Markus in the face but his touch…

Markus' touch felt amazing.

Connor’s eyes widened as his hand slowly smoothed up and down his heated skin but it didn’t feel rough, it actually felt nice.

“Trust me little fawn, I can make this go away for a while if you trust me.”

“I don’t trust you.” Connor bit out.

Markus then pulled his hand away and Connor whined from the lost contact, he wanted Markus to put his hand back. Markus smirked at the whine and just continued to sit there not touching him.

“Let me ease the heat.”

Connor bit his lip hard and looked off to the side, should he let this man who shouldn’t be in his room touch him? He was the reason Connor was in this situation but if he said he could make this all go away for some time maybe he should do it.

“...don’t take my virginity.” Connor had a serious look on his face.

“I won’t take it.” Markus promised.

_I rather have you give it to me._

“Lie back.” Markus instructed and Connor did as he said, laying down on the bed. Connor still had a hand covering his crotch and an arm across his chest. Markus was quick to remove Connor’s hands, he wanted to see all of Connor’s beautiful body. The brunette had the most gorgeous body, his skin was milky but dotted with many freckles all over, his skin looked so soft that Markus wanted to take a bite of it. His stomach and chest were flat which greatly appealed to Markus but the real prize was between his thighs.

Connor’s crotch was wet, Markus could see the sheen of his juices reflecting off the moonlight and despite Markus knowing what Connor really was right here he could mistaken the brunette as an angel.

“You’re beautiful.”

Connor flushed brightly and averted his gaze away from Markus, he couldn’t believe he was letting this man see him like this.

Markus reached out and lightly trailed his fingers down Connor’s stomach, the brunette gasped from the touch, gripping the pillow under his head tight. Markus wished Connor removed the towel on his head but maybe later.

Markus’ hand went lower until his fingers brushed Connor’s vulva, the brunette let out a loud gasp. “Better be quiet, little fawn or everyone will hear.” 

Connor bit the pillow to keep his noises down as Markus teased his vulva, thumb brushing over his clit. Connor had never really touched himself this way before, sure he had grown curious when growing up after his diagnosis but never in this way. Feeling Markus’ slick fingers brush and tease the soft lips sent shivers up and down Connor’s spine.

Connor was completely hairless from the neck down, something he had from his intersex syndrome. Markus didn’t find it odd, in fact he was hairless from the neck down as well but Connor won’t be seeing him undress tonight.

Markus kept teasing Connor’s vulva until his fingers were soaked, then he moved his hand lower and slipped a finger inside Connor. The brunette let out a scream as he bit down harder on the pillowcase.

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Markus sinks his finger deeper inside Connor, feeling Connor’s silky tight walls around his finger. 

Connor just grips the pillow tighter and opens his legs more.

Markus takes that as his answer to keep going and he slowly moves his finger in and out of Connor. When he feels Connor is getting more loose he pushes another finger inside Connor. The brunette did a whole body shudder as Markus finger fucked him, his thumb brushing over Connor’s clit.

“You like this don’t you, this is what you need.” Markus’ voice was a little deeper as he was being affected by pleasuring Connor. But his pleasure wasn’t the main focus.

Connor squirmed more on the bed as he felt something build up in his lower stomach, it was getting closer and closer to the edge as he moaned behind the pillowcase in his mouth. Connor felt like a livewire about to go off and a brush of Markus’ thumb over his clit sent him over the edge. Connor moaned loud even with his mouth around something, he clenched his legs tight as he squirmed more on the bed. Markus soaked in everything, watching Connor close the whole time. When Connor came down from his first orgasm Markus pulled his hand away. Connor’s mouth let go of the pillowcase as he panted hard catching his breath.

Connor looked up at Markus and flushed harder seeing the man lick his fingers clean of Connor’s juices. That shouldn’t be as hot as it should be but Connor suddenly wanted Markus’ fingers in his mouth.

“You should feel a little better, little fawn.”

Markus stood up from the bed and took one more look at Connor. “Now rest.”

Connor suddenly felt exhausted and fell right asleep, allowing Markus to slip away.

* * *

When Connor woke up he was surprised that he didn’t feel hot all over his body, what was more surprising was the covers over his body. Pulling them away Connor saw he also had some underwear on...was last night a dream?

Getting up more he checked the sheets and found they weren’t wet or dirty from when he laid in them all sweaty yesterday. Feeling a weight shift on his head Connor remembered the towel and took it off and saw there was no blood.

In fact his head didn’t hurt at all.

Deciding to just take the pain free day Connor happily got ready, feeling so much better than he did in a long time. After his shower Connor slipped on his more gender fluid outfit, since he didn’t feel awful God must have ease his punishment. Even if he indulged in his dreams Connor didn’t do it in real life.

Exiting his room Connor made his way to let Sister Stern and Father Anderson know he was ok and not sick anymore. He found them both in the kitchen starting breakfast.

“Good morning dearie, are you feeling better.” Amanda came closer and took Connor’s hat off to feel his forehead, he didn’t seem warm.

“Yes I’m feeling much better.” Connor smiled at her, feeling just extra chipper.

“Good cause I would have postponed the ceremony.” Hank spoke up as he plated up some bacon and eggs.

Connor’s eyes widen a little, the ceremony, right. To finally be an official nun, now suddenly that didn’t make Connor feel excited. “Um actually Father could you do that, I want my friends to come and see me be officiated but it’s getting close to their finals week so they’re all going to be busy studying so could we do it after that when they’re all free.”

It wasn’t exactly lying.

“That is fine Connor, whatever you want.” Hank smiled and gave Connor some food. Hank was happy to see Connor actually eat something after just picking at food for so long. Connor finished his breakfast and Amanda let him skip the lesson for the day so Connor was free.

Connor decided to walk around the city after being cooped up in the church and his room.

While walking around Connor had noticed many people were staring at him, or looking at him more than usual. He got plenty of looks before but this time there were a lot of people turning heads to see him. Connor just kept walking not letting anyone really bother him.

Connor thought it was just a one day thing but the rest of the week he kept noticing so many people staring at him, especially a lot of men staring at him.

It was starting to creep Connor out.

So much so he didn’t like going out alone after two days of this. Connor tagged along with his friends or went out with Sister Stern for groceries and didn’t leave either side. When Sunday rolled around Connor didn’t want to do the mass and practically begged Hank to do it. Father Anderson took over but Connor had to sit in the front and he could feel so many people staring at his head.

After mass Connor was cleaning up while Hank and Amanda said goodbye and catched up with some church members. 

Connor was distracted by his cleaning when he turned around and saw a man was standing behind him he let out a gasp.

“Oh pardon me you startled me, can I help you?”

The man looked around and fidgeted a little until finally speaking up. “I need to confess something.”

Connor’s eyes widened a little before he nodded in understanding. “Should I let Father Anderson know-”

“No, I want to confess to you.” The man quickly said.

Connor bit his lip, he wasn’t opposed to doing confessions but it was usually Father Anderson’s duty to listen to them, but if the man wanted to confess to him Connor can’t deny his request. Connor took the man to the confessionals, he now remembered who this man was. He was an honest member of their church, married and had a few kids. Connor also remembered this man didn’t like Connor when his condition was known, so for him to want to confess something struck Connor as odd.

The two entered the confessionals and Connor slid the door to the window open, both did a prayer and the man started.

“Forgive me for I have sinned.”

Connor took a deep breath to prepare himself for this. “What is it you indulge in sin?”

“I have had impure thoughts about another person.” The man confessed.

Connor nodded, typically a lot of sins like this came in. “Have you acted upon these impure thoughts on another person?”

“No I have not, but I want to, it’s consuming my soul, I have to have this person.” The man sounded manic, almost obsessed. Connor tried to find out the best way to talk about this.

“Remember your vows, what you had promised your wife and God. You must not indulge in the forbidden fruit.” It was suddenly quiet, Connor waited a beat to see if the man would answer.

“Hello? Are you still there?” Connor tried to see if the man was still on the other side when suddenly the door to his side of the confessional opened. Before Connor could make any noise it was the man confessing and he put a hand over Connor’s mouth. Connor tried to push him off but the man was much stronger as he started to pull at Connor’s clothes.

“I must have you, god you’re like a mouthful of water in a desert, I need you.” The man was delusional and it dawned on Connor he was having lustful thoughts about him. Connor kept trying to get away, yell in hopes someone would hear him.

The man ripped at Connor’s shirt and skirt, Connor kicked his leg out but missed and that gave the man a chance to get in between Connor’s thighs. Connor froze feeling the man’s erection press against his center. The man grinds against Connor who was still struggling, the man breathing hotly down his neck.

The door opened again and the man was ripped away from Connor. Before Connor could see who it was the door was slammed shut. Connor heard movements and struggled before everything went quiet.

Connor shivered in the booth, wrapping his arms around himself as tears started to fall from his eyes. How could this have happened? How could a man who was once devoted to God and his family suddenly want to engage in the ultimate sin?

Connor was almost taken advantage of.

Pressing a hand over his mouth Connor began to rock in the booth until the door was opened again.

Connor looked up to see who it was and saw that it was Markus.

“Oh little fawn.” Markus came inside and shut the door behind him, being in the booth with Connor was a tight fit but Connor wanted Markus closer.

Connor threw his arms around Markus and the two iris man cradled Connor close to his body. A hand going into Connor’s hair, soothing gestures as Connor buried his face in Markus’ shoulder. Connor sobbed in Markus’ arms as he switched their positions, Markus sat on the bench and held Connor close, rubbing a hand up and down his back. He said soothing things to Connor to calm him down.

Meanwhile rage was bubbling up inside Markus, how dare two filthy humans try and take advantage of Connor. The poor thing had the strength to protect himself but he didn’t know it yet. 

Eventually Connor tired himself out, he was getting drowsy so Markus sneakily moved them from the confessional to Connor’s room. He laid both of them down on the bed, Connor had stirred back awake and nuzzled his face close to Markus’ chest.

Markus wished he could stay longer with Connor but he had to take care of some unfinished business.

When Connor fell back asleep Markus pulled the covers over Connor and lastly ran a hand through his hair before slipping away.

* * *

In an abandoned freighter ship that was rusted beyond repair was where Markus had made his lair here in the city. It was the perfect place to not have pesky humans snooping around and was large enough for him to do what he needed.

He stepped down the stairs into the hold where he had left his unfinished business.

There in the middle of the hull mounted to a metal cross he had quickly made was the man who dared to touch Connor. The man finally came too and tried to get out of his bonds but he quickly and painfully realized his hands had been nailed to the metal cross. His mouth had a gag in it to keep his screams from echoing too loud off the walls.

Markus smoothly walked over to him, a table with many tools and torture instruments on it and the man was realizing what was happening.

“You pathetic humans, so easily corrupted by us, which is good and bad.” Markus took off his long coat and draped it over the back of a chair. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up while looking at the table. He grabbed a pair of rusty pliers and came over to the man.

“A man devoted to God, yet where is your God now? I can’t wait to take pleasure in torturing you for touching what is mine.” Markus used the pliers to start pulling the nails from the man’s hand, enjoying his screams while he tried to move his hand away but that just made the railroad spike Markus used to keep him in place tear at his flesh more.

Markus relished in this man’s screams, the other one didn’t scream as beautifully as this one. After taking the man’s nails Markus went over to an oil drum and lit it up with a snap of his fingers. It was now that the chained up man noticed a long black tail with a barb coming from Markus' backside along with long horns from his head.

Markus put a metal rod into the fire and just watched it get cherry red with heat in an instant, the perks of summoning the fires of hell. Markus sauntered over to the man who was struggling more to get away, he then saw the rod was actually a branding iron. Markus pressed it into the chest of the man who let out the most agonizing scream ever. Markus pulled the brand away and saw his sigil on the man’s chest as he heaved from the pain. Markus sigil was that of a closed fist in a triangle.

“Now let us begin.”

* * *

Connor woke up later to Hank knocking on his door, Connor sat up and pushed the blankets off, he saw his clothes were still ripped. Tears stung his eyes as he quickly wiped them away and took his clothes off, putting on his robe and his hat. Connor opened the door and Hank stood there with a worried expression.

“Connor are you alright? After mass we couldn’t find you and we were worried sick.”

“I’m sorry Father, I came here afterwards.” Connor felt bad for lying but what could he even say? That he corrupted a once devoted man?

“You’ve been in here the whole time?” Hank said which confused Connor.

“Yes, why?”

“Connor it’s Wednesday.”

Connor’s eyes widened as he realized just how much time had passed, of course Hank and Amanda would be worried if he was locked in his room all that time and didn’t tell them. The last thing he remembered was lying in bed with Markus and falling asleep.

“I’m sorry Father, time escaped me, sorry for worrying you.”

Hank just sighed and pulled Connor in for a tight hug. “You’re really starting to worry us. You know you can tell us anything.”

Connor hugged Hank back but was feeling guilty over not telling him all the sins he had been committing crawling on his back but he didn’t want to unload all this on Hank. “I’m ok Hank.”

Hank decided to drop it and the two went into the kitchen to get Connor some food. Hank made Connor go into the small living area to relax while he made a quick meal. Connor took a seat on the couch, Amanda was sitting in her armchair knitting while the news played.

“Oh Connor, so happy to see you are alright, I told Father Anderson you had to have been in your room the whole time.”

“Sorry for worrying you-”

Connor’s words fell short when the news lady made an announcement that grabbed everyone’s attention.

_“And now for an update on this missing man from Sunday, police have found his body in the most graphic way imaginable. The man was found with his skin flayed and mounted on a spike with his hands chopped off in a circle drawn in blood. The gruesome scene was discovered by passersby. This is the second man found this way in two weeks, the first one wasn’t as graphic as this. Authorities are trying to piece this together but many say a serial killer may be on the loose.”_

Connor’s face paled as a picture of the missing man was brought up and it was the man who assaulted Connor in the confessional booth.

Amanda let out a gasp as she recognized him as well. “That’s Mr. White, his wife, had come to us yesterday along with the police since he went missing after church.”

That explains why Hank was worried about trying to find Connor, Hank saw the story and the news said they couldn’t show the scene of the murder as it was too gruesome for viewing.

“God his poor wife and children.” 

Connor suddenly felt ill as he felt this was his fault, he made Mr. White attempt the ultimate sin and this was his punishment but why had it been so gruesome? The news anchor at the scene was now interviewing an officer.

_“All we know is that Mr. White’s last known location was his community church, and given the heavy catholic symbolism of the crime scene we might have reason to believe the serial killer may be part of the church.”_

“How dare they say such vile things about our house of God?” Amanda snapped, putting her knitting down.

Hank went over to calm her down while Connor took this moment to sneak away back to his room. His head started to hurt but he didn’t care, didn’t even acknowledge the wetness dripping down the sides of his head. Connor fell face first onto his bed, getting fresh blood stains everywhere as his head was suddenly bleeding again and the spikes were starting to poke out from his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not evident by now Markus being a demon is awakening Connor's demonic nature, giving him a taste of sex kinda just made Connor a honeypot so that's why everyone is staring and now wanting a piece. At least once again Markus is there to swoop in and save Connor.
> 
> Also I kinda dig violent Markus, I don't think it's explored a lot in the fandom, like the dude can be vicious. 
> 
> Again thank you for the great response to this fic, I'm glad people are still liking it despite some elements and dark themes. Kudos and comments are always welcomed, the comments make me smile and just want to keep writing this story <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we meet some familiar faces.

Markus lounged on some crates in the ship hull as he played with a dagger in one hand, twirling it over his fingers and around his wrist. He let out a heavy sigh, while doing so caught the attention of the others in the ship’s hull.

“What’s got you all mopey?” The blue hair succubus said as she laid seductively on the crates across from Markus, her mate was laying next to her, trailing fingers over her exposed skin. The two wore very skimpy lingerie not really hiding any of their beauty. The brown hair incubus easily snapped the thin strings of the blue hair one’s panties and started to tease her vulva.

Markus wasn’t all that bothered by Echo and Ripple getting physical in front of him.

This was typical incubi and succubi behavior.

“His influence on others is much stronger, even if he hasn’t fully embraced his true nature he has the calling card of a succubi in heat. These humans can’t resist.” Markus gripped his dagger hard and then flung it fast, the dagger embedded itself into another human he had chained up and tortured, finally putting him out of his misery.

“I need to claim him before others like us try to get their hands on him.” Markus growled.

Echo pulled her mate’s hand away from her privates to walk over to Markus, she slid into his lap and put her arms around his neck. “Why are you even worried? You’re one of the most powerful incubuses, any low life demon would know to stay away from your prey.”

Markus ignored her, not swayed by her charm or the fact she was soaking wet. Echo was powerful but only to women.

“You know exactly who sired him, I don’t want them trying to reclaim him.” Markus gently pushed her off and walked over to the dead human, pulling the dagger out as he used magic to burn the human into nothing but ash.

Echo sat there with her arms crossed until Ripple snaked her arms back around her mate to ease Echo’s annoyance.

“They abandoned him, there has to be a reason they went all these years and didn’t collect him.”

Markus once again looked like he wasn’t listening as he lit a cigarette he pulled from his coat pocket and breathed in the toxic fumes that did nothing to the incubus but eased some nerves.

“Rumors say the human who carried him ran away and when they came to collect there was no baby. They’ve been looking for him all this time.” Markus took another long drag of the cigarette. “Now go watch him, and report anyone else who dares lays a hand on him.”

Echo and Ripple both nodded, slipping into the shadows.

* * *

The police were back at the church again to question everyone, as more men were found dead and displayed in a gruesome fashion with Catholicism symbols everywhere. Amanda was once again very territorial over the outrageousness of the police claiming that one of them did this, Hank was trying to keep her calm.

Connor stood off to the side being quiet and hoping no one would notice him.

It was now Sunday, three days after the news of Mr. White happened and over those three days four more men attempted to try something with Connor. Luckily it was never as bad as what happened with Mr. White, just the men grabbing Connor’s wrists and arms but luckily Hank was nearby and quick to pry the men off Connor and kick them out of the church. Only for those men to be found dead and in a gruesome display yesterday.

The only connection all these men had was the last place they were seen alive was this church. This time the police came with a search warrant and were looking through everything. Amanda was not happy and was trying to get them to leave but Hank kept reassuring her that they all had nothing to hide and they all knew they were innocent.

Connor was lost in thought he didn’t hear the man asking for him.

“Excuse me, miss? Hello?”

Connor snapped out of it and saw that a detective was trying to get his attention. “Oh sorry I was lost in thought.”

“Uh actually let me apologize for calling you miss.” When the man heard Connor’s voice he realized his mistake, but Connor was in his full nun attire today so it was easy to get confused. “I’m Detective Gavin Reed of the DPD. I want to ask you a few questions.”

Connor looked around to see where Hank was, he didn’t really want to talk to the police.

“I don’t feel comfortable talking to you.” Connor admitted, he was just afraid of any man who talked to him as they would just over time suddenly want to indulge in sin with him. Connor didn’t want an officer doing that as the church was being suspected of these men dying so Connor walked away from Detective Reed and found Hank.

Connor quickly went to Hank’s side, wrapping his arms around Father Anderson only feeling safe around him. Hank put an arm around Connor holding him close and comforting him as their home was being looked around.

Detective Reed raised a brow when Connor denied questioning. He then decided the best results would be to interview Father Anderson.

“Father Anderson? Can I ask you some more questions?”

Hank turned to face Reed while Connor pulled his arms away but Hank kept his around Connor. “Yes Detective what would you like to know?”

“Last time we were here we didn’t know you had a third member, and he’s told me he isn’t comfortable talking to me so I was wondering if you could answer some questions about him?”

Connor took this moment to just leave, heading to his room hoping the police were done looking in it.

“You want to know about Connor?”

“Yes, what can you tell me about him?”

“Well Connor was orphaned, we found him on the church’s doorsteps when he was a baby. Amanda and I have raised him since then, he is a good kid, stays out of trouble, is polite.” Hank said like a proud father.

“Have you noticed any strange out of the blue behavior with him?” Gavin asked.

“Well he’s been a lot more tired lately, he’s been having these awful headaches for some time. He’s also more quiet but I can understand because of what those men say.” Gavin perked up a little.

“Really? He has a connection with them?” 

“Those men have said very inappropriate things to Connor, and in my church. I made all of them leave the instant they tried to lay a hand on my boy.” Hank was getting a little heated just remembering what those men said to Connor, it angered him greatly that these men who were followers of God would say those things especially to Connor who will be a nun soon.

Gavin just listened closely as now there seemed to be a motive. “Father Anderson, where were you the last few days?”

Hank turned to Gavin with his brows furrow. “Are you implying something Detective Reed?” 

“Just want to rule out everything.”

“Am I now a suspect?” Hank crossed his arms.

“Only if you can tell me where you were and have a corroborating witness to back you up.”

The two were silent as they stared at one another.

“I was here at the church, after hearing about Mr. White I wanted to make sure my church was safe. Amanda can vouch that I have been here the entire time.”

“What about nights?” Reed asked.

“Asleep, I go to bed at ten and wake up at seven.”

Gavin just wrote everything down and thanked Father Anderson for his time. He then left with everyone else, Amanda came to Hank’s side.

“What is going on Hank? Why is this happening to us?”

Hank gently took Amanda’s hands to calm her down. “I don’t know but we need to keep Connor safe, all these men dying all tried something with Connor. If we keep him safe maybe this will go away.”

“Do you think it’s time to tell him?” Amanda said it had been on her mind for a while, especially since Connor’s been wearing his headdress.

“No...that could make it worse.”

Speaking of Connor he was in his room, the door locked as he took off his headdress.

The horns stopped bleeding today but were visible. The horns were tiny though could be seen poking out of Connor’s hair. He should really tell Hank and Amanda but he was starting to maybe connect the dots.

Connor was being punished for once being a holy martyr and now was being turned into the wicked beings who sway those into sin. 

Connor slid into his bed and pulled the covers over his body, he didn’t feel overly hot today and was glad for it. He needed to be away from the world right now.

Laying there awake until it was nightfall, the peaceful silence being broken.

“Hello little fawn.” Markus sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back. He smiled seeing Connor’s horns poking from his skull, soon Markus will see more of his true beauty.

Connor rolled over onto his back and looked up at Markus, he should tell him to go away but something had been gnawing at him for a while.

“Are you a demon?” Connor finally asked, it just made sense and deny it all he wanted it was the only explanation. 

Markus let out a tiny sigh and ran a hand through Connor’s hair, being mindful of his growing horns. “Do you really want the truth?”

Tears stung Connor’s eyes as he looked away from Markus.

“It’s better you first talk to the Sister and Father about these,” Markus touched Connor’s horns. “Then ask me that question again, until then I have to go.”

Markus had to spy on the police officers that visited the church that Echo and Ripple saw today. Before Markus left Connor grabbed his arm tight.

“Please...don’t go, can you stay?” Connor felt like Markus was the only person he could find a comforting touch from. Sure he could get it from Amanda and Hank but he kept fearing his influence would corrupt them too.

“Anything for you little fawn.” Markus laid down on the bed next to Connor, letting him wrap his arms around Markus and hold the incubus close. Markus rubbed Connor’s back as he buried his face into Markus’ neck.

The DPD could be questioned later.

* * *

When Connor stirred awake he reached out to pull Markus closer but woke up to an empty cold mattress. Sighing as he wished Markus had stayed the whole night, rolling over Connor laid there as he processed Markus’ words, he said he should talk to Sister Amanda and Father Anderson about his horns.

Did they know something about them? They way Markus said it implied that they did.

Getting up Connor just threw on a hoodie and some sweatpants, he pulled the hood over his head and left his room to find Amanda and Hank.

Connor found the two doing a morning prayer together in the church.

He waited until they were finished, after the two were done they both walked over to Connor. Worried since he disappeared to his room after the police came and missed dinner.

“Can we talk?”

“Of course dearie, what’s wrong?” Amanda eager to finally talk with Connor and find out what’s been bothering him.

“....have you two know something about these?” Connor then pulled his hoodie back revealing the start of his horns.

Amanda gasped and put a hand over her mouth, Hank’s face paled a little as his eyes widened. Connor expected this reaction but they weren’t now demanding to know what had happened or why.

“So...did you two know?”

Both were silent until Hank reached a hand out and put it on Connor’s shoulder.

“Son, there is something we need to tell you.”

* * *

Markus strolled into the DPD station, he looked a little out of place in his very nice suite and long coat. Though the weather was finally getting cold, not like he needed the layers anyway.

He looked around trying to find the one, lucky for Markus he walked right up and presented himself like a dish on a silver platter.

“Can I help you sir?” Detective Gavin Reed asked

“Yes I’m looking for you, I have information about your case.”

Gavin was skeptical of the guy but will listen to what he has to say. “Ok follow me Mr…?”

“Manfred, Markus Manfred.”

Gavin led Markus into a conference room for more privacy, Gavin took a seat followed by Markus.

“So what information would you like to share?” Gavin had a notepad and pen to write whatever Markus said down.

“That the church did nothing, stop harassing them.”

Gavin stopped lightly tapping his pen and looked at Markus, they hadn’t released to the public that the church was being investigated. Gavin was now very suspicious of Mr. Manfred.

“What evidence do you have that the church isn’t to blame?”

Markus went quiet as he studied the human more, Reed had a gruff exterior and personality, bristling and arching like a feral cat at any sign of danger. Also immediately Markus could tell he wasn’t affected by his charms, this human had a stronger will. Markus will need to tread a little more carefully with this one.

“Ever think of someone outside of the church doing it? Someone lurking around, detective?”

“We already asked people who were there those days and all said they didn’t see anyone out of the ordinary.” Suddenly Gavin realized he shouldn’t be telling these sorts of details to a potential witness, he didn’t know why it slipped out. “Wait a second. I’m the one asking the questions not you. Tell me the information you know about the murders.”

“Just leave the church alone.” Markus stood up and made his way to leave but Gavin beat him to the door and prevented Markus from leaving.

“Listen here you pompous prick, you told me you had information and so far this interview has been very sketchy, so either tell me what you know or I will arrest you for obstruction of justice.” Gavin hissed through clenched teeth, his temper with Markus waning.

Markus just stared down at Gavin, he was taller than him and had an intimidating aura. Suddenly Gavin felt very small and a chill went down his spine.

“Speak to me like that again detective and I’ll make your life a living hell.” Markus had a growl laced with his voice as he opened the door and calmly walked out of the DPD. Gavin left the room to watch Markus go. Once he left the building Gavin started work on figuring out exactly who Markus Manfred was.

* * *

“You knew the entire time?” Connor shouted at Amanda and Hank.

“Dearie calm down, you have to understand-”

“Understand? What I understand is that you knew about this the entire time and you cut off my horns when I was a baby and you never told me.” Connor ran a hand through his hair and nicked his hand on a horn which started to bleed but he didn’t care.

Connor felt like the rug was pulled under him, Amanda and Hank knew about his condition the entire time and didn’t say anything.

“Connor we didn’t tell because we wanted to keep you safe, how could we explain to you had horns.” Hank took a step forward to try and calm Connor who just took a step back.

“All this time...my life is a lie.” Connor wrapped his arms around himself.

Amanda got up and came close pulling Connor into a hug. “No your life isn’t a lie.”

Connor removed himself from Amanda’s hold. “It is! I’m a demon! You tried to raise me to be normal, to be a holy person but this entire time I was a creature of sin. God wasn’t punishing me, I’m already damned.” Tears were streaking down Connor’s face as he started to sob.

Seeing Connor like this broke Hank and Amanda’s heart, both had hoped they would never have to tell Connor about this. But something made his horns start to grow again, both didn’t want to jump to conclusions, though they had to ask.

“Connor...have you indulged in sin?” Hank asked carefully.

Connor stopped crying and looked up at the two, both had sad looks, looks of pity. Connor suddenly had rage inside him. “You think I wanted this? Any of this!? Those men wanted to take advantage of me! Mr. White almost did!”

Amanda and Hank’s eyes widened at the accusation.

“I can’t believe this, you’re supposed to be on my side, not accuse me of sin. I didn’t indulge, I’m still a virgin.” But a little voice in the back of his head reminded Connor that he did dip his fingers into the honeypot of sin, back when he let Markus touch his most private part of his body.

Connor started to cry again but before Hank or Amanda could say anything else to fix this Connor ran away and out the door. Both chased after him, when they opened the door to the church and looked around Connor was nowhere to be seen.

Both were distraught that Connor had run away after learning the truth and worried for him but filing a missing person’s report after the police came investigating would cause problems. Both would just have to wait and pray Connor would come home.

The two didn’t see that two figures were on the roof of the church and knew what direction Connor had run off in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Jericrew are Connor's friends I was like 'who could be Markus' helpers?' then I remembered our favorite badass lesbians Echo and Ripple.
> 
> Gavin you're a lucky rat you weren't killed right then and there.
> 
> Loving all the support for this fic, thank you everyone. Seeing all the comments just makes my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get intense.

Connor just kept running in one direction after he left, not caring about the bite of the cold or that by the time he finally stopped it was late at night and a light snowfall started.

Connor found himself at a park that had a view of the bridge so he took a seat on the bench. Pulling his hood over his head more Connor curled up and just sat on the bench trying to process everything. He felt like he had lived a lie for the last twenty four years, like Amanda and Hank were trying to purify him of sin and just took care of him because that’s what they would have to do to show god that they were so holy they made a demon child become a devoted follower. Connor rubbed at his eyes as tears began to fall again.

Too wrapped up in crying Connor didn’t hear someone approaching him from behind until a hand pressed against his mouth and another grabbed his arm. But this time Connor wasn’t going to just comply. Connor bit down hard on the hand enough he tasted blood and whoever tried to grab him let go. Connor got off the bench and turned to face his attacker, Connor gasped seeing what it exactly was.

The man shook his bloody hand, getting blood on the snow but the wound healed in an instant, he had horns jutting from his forehead and a long tail. 

This must be a demon.

“You’re going to pay for that bitch.” The demon growled.

Connor’s face paled as he had no idea how to defend himself against a demon, all he could do was run and he did but the demon quickly grabbed him. The two fell into a shadow and Connor after that disoritanting ride saw he was in the abandoned shipping yards. The demon had Connor pinned under him and he tried to wiggle free.

“Help! Someone help me!” Connor yelled out.

The demon growled and grabbed Connor’s face to keep him from calling out. “No one is going to save you slut.” The demon let go of Connor’s face and ripped his hoodie off. “Now be a good succubus bitch and keep still.”

Connor screwed his eyes shut as he looked away.

The brunette braced himself for the worse but he heard a loud smack and the weight of the demon was off of him. Connor opened his eyes and saw the demon was kicked away some feet and two women dressed very scantily were standing between him and the demon.

Connor saw that the women had tails and horns as well, which meant they must be demons too.

The other demon got up and rubbed at his face where he was probably kicked. “So I see Markus sends his side bitches to do his dirty work.”

“Buddy you should count yourself lucky it’s us who stopped you and not him.” Echo said, crossing her arms.

“Whatever, you succubi sluts a going to finally get what’s coming to you.” The other demon growled and his eyes glowed red.

Connor watched in horror and fascination as the demon’s human look burned away and instead stood a towering demon that had dark grey skin, bulging muscles and horns so long they were similar to a bull’s. He looked like the typical hulking demons depicted in art done for hell. Connor was now terrified as the demon charged at them.

Echo and Ripple charged at the demon and delivered some attacks, the two of them smaller and faster. The demon yowled in pain and focused his attention on the two succubi while Connor sat there still frozen in fear.

He was watching demons fight each other, but what struck him the most was that his theory about Markus was true.

Markus was a demon.

Connor came too as Echo slid next to him, she had some cuts and bruises that looked to be healing rapidly. Connor then looked and saw the other succubus on top of the demon holding on to his horns as he tried to buck her off. Echo rejoined the fight to keep her mate from being taken over and dug her sharp nails into the meat of the demon’s leg, he grunted in pain and made a swipe to hit her again but this time she dodged in time.

Suddenly the demon grabbed Ripple’s ankle and he threw her off, she slammed against the side of a ship and fell into the water.

“Ripple!” Echo distracted by her mate allowed the demon to grab her by the throat and pin Echo down. Echo tried to claw the demon’s hand off but he just squeezed harder.

Connor watched helplessly as this monster demon was going to kill the blue hair one that saved him. Finding courage Connor got up and charged at the brute of a demon to help. But before he could do anything the demon’s long tail snaked out and wrapped around Connor’s neck holding him up. Connor grasped at the tail to let go so he could breath but it was no use, even as his nails started to become points he just wasn’t strong enough. As Connor’s vision started to go fuzzy he still tried to claw the demon’s tail off, the fight slowly leaving his body.

“Where’s your boss now bitch?” The demon spat at Echo.

“You’re going to be so sorry you bastard!” Echo yelled while the demon just chuckled loudly and squeezed his hand tighter.

Connor started to black out and his hands went limp at his sides, he almost passed out when suddenly he was dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and his airway was clear. The brute of a demon yowled in pain and Connor coughed hard, he finally looked around and saw part of the demon’s tail wiggling on the ground. Hearing a cry of anguish Connor looked up and he gasped.

Standing there between him and the demon was Markus as flames were surrounding his body, mostly on his arms.

It almost looked like Markus was on fire but the flames were not burning his skin. There was an intense aura coming from him as Markus advanced on the demon who attacked everyone. Connor watched in horror and awe as Markus used the flames to cut the demon down as if he was nothing, this demon easily overpowered three others but Markus was tossing him around like he was nothing. The demon begged and pleaded with Markus to spare him but the two eyed demon didn’t listen. With one final blow the other demon was dead and his remains were burned to ash.

Connor sat there in the dirty snow panting loud.

Echo had gotten up to go help Ripple out of the water, checking her over. Markus stood before the scorch mark on the ground where the hulking demon once stood, he was breathing hard and flames still flickered around his body.

Markus finally turned to look at Connor who let out a gasp.

Markus slowly walked closer to Connor and the flames were finally going out, Markus kneeled down before Connor. “Are you alright little fawn?”

Hearing that nickname snapped Connor out of it and everything that had just happened came bubbling up. Connor choked on a sob as he threw his arms around Markus sobbing into his shoulder. Markus held Connor tightly, rubbing a hand down his back to soothe him.

“Let’s get someplace safe.”

Markus looked up to see if Echo and Ripple were ok, the two seemed fine and gave Markus a reassuring nod that they’ll meet him back at the ship. Markus scooped Connor up bridal style and carried him away to the ship he made his base. Connor held onto Markus tightly and when they arrived at the ship he peeked out to see the rusted metal of a word on it.

Jericho.

Markus entered the ship and Connor just held on tighter. The ship still looked very abandoned and it rusted everywhere. So many safety hazards and dangerous walkways but Markus navigated the ship easily. He knew exactly where everything was and the best route to take in the ship. Markus walked higher up the ship to what was the captain’s quarters, Connor still staying silent the whole time.

When arriving at the captain’s quarters Connor was expecting the room to look abandoned and in disarray like the rest of the ship. To Connor’s complete surprise the room was lavishly decorated and looked nothing like the rest of the ship.

It had many pillows and blankets in one corner that looked like a nest, which Connor assumed Markus rested in. There were functioning lights hanging around that gave it a sorta cozy feel, it had other lavish things around it. All in all, not what Connor expected.

Markus put Connor down in the nest and the brunette felt like he could instantly fall asleep in the softness. He sighed in relief as he laid back on the soft pillows feeling very comfortable. Markus opened up a chest and rummaged around in it before pulling out what looked like clothes. He handed them to Connor. “Here, slip into something more comfortable.”

Markus then turned around to give Connor some privacy.

Connor pulled off his torn hoodie and sweatpants, he found that what Markus gave him was a very nice silk robe which felt so heavenly on his skin. Tying the robe’s belt Connor sighed happily to be out of the ripped and dirty clothes.

Markus turned back around and joined Connor in the nest, Connor had pulled a pillow from the pile and held it close. “So it’s true, you’re a demon.”

“Yes, I am a demon, more specifically I’m an incubus.”

“The demons that tempt people into lustful sins.” Connor squeezed the pillow tighter. “And I’m one of you aren’t I? That other demon said me and the other two were all succubi, is that true?”

Markus nodded and Connor just stayed quiet, processing everything that had just happened and now the truth.

“Is there any way to stop me from becoming one of you?” Connor wanted to know, just in case there was a chance that he could go back to his old life, where he wasn’t a demon child. Back when he was just Hank and Amanda’s student, practically their son.

“I’m afraid there is no way to stop it, your transformation has started. After your demonic traits were cut off your demon nature went into hibernation but when another demon came into contact with you, me, it started to awaken them. Sooner or later you will fully turn.” Markus explained.

Connor took in a shaky sigh, not what he wanted to hear but what could he do? He can’t go back to the church, it just be more and more people trying to lay with him because of what he was and Connor didn’t want to tempt innocent souls into damnation.

“What do I have to do to fully become my demonic self?”

Markus moved closer to Connor, he didn’t pull away as Markus was very close in his personal bubble. So close his lips brushed against Connor’s as he spoke.

“Give your virginity to me.”

* * *

Gavin couldn’t find anything on a Markus Manfred at all, it was like the man didn’t even exist.

The only Manfred he could find in the city was a Carl Manfred but he was an old handicapped painter who lived in the more ritzy part of town. Gavin was heading over to interview the man, he was still making no headway with the murder cases his only lead was the mysterious Markus.

Gavin knocked on the door and was greeted by a young man. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Yes I was wondering if I could speak to a mister Carl Manfred?”

“I’m sorry but Mister Manfred isn’t taking any more interviews.”

Gavin then showed the young man his badge. “It’s rather urgent.”

The man nodded and let Gavin in, the house was very fancy but he didn’t stare too long at the decor as the young man, Adam who was Carl’s at home nurse, guided Gavin to Carl’s studio. The man was painting at a very large blue mural, even in a wheelchair he still easily moved around to paint.

“Carl, a police officer is here to see you.”

“Tell him it wasn’t my fault.” Carl joked as he put his painter’s palette down and turned to face the two. “What can I do for you, officer?”

“Thank you for your time sir, I’m detective Gavin Reed with homicide and I’m here to ask if you know a Markus Manfred? He’s a tall dark skinned man, his most defining trait is he has two different eye colors.”

Carl took a moment to ponder Gavin’s question. “No, I don’t know anyone that fits that description. I’m sure there are plenty of Manfreds in the city besides me. Can I ask why you need to know about this man?”

“He’s a key suspect to those graphic murders around the city.” Gavin said, by now those were all over the news and so many people were afraid and in a panic, which meant Captain Fowler was breathing down Gavin’s neck to solve this case fast before mass hysteria took over the city.

“Ah yes, so tragic that happened to those people, well I hope you can solve your case detective. Sorry for not being a much bigger help.”

“That’s ok, thank you for your time.” Gavin nodded.

“Does Adam need to see you out?”

“No thank you, I can let myself out.” Gavin turned to leave but his eye caught a painting that was in the corner, it almost looked like it was an abstract portrait of Carl and a dark skinned figure behind him. Gavin didn’t think too hard on it as he left the studio and headed back to his car. So Carl Manfred was a bust and he was back to square one. Pulling out of the driveway to the mansion he headed back to the station.

Back inside Adam turned to Carl who let out a small sigh.

“I have to report to Markus about this sir, I will be back shortly.” The demon’s horns became visible as he blended into the shadow to report to his master. Carl sighed and reclined back in his chair.

“Markus...what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally knows the truth, will he give into his demonic nature?
> 
> Carl is badass, he tricked Markus which he finds very intriguing about the old man so has a soft spot for him, not every human is able to con a demon out of not giving their souls away. Markus is mainly an incubus but he also has dealings as a crossroads demon. He using two types of securing sinners for hell is what made him very powerful.
> 
> Speaking of hell, will we ever get to visit? We'll just have to find out cause really at times I'm just making this story up as I go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy~

“Give your virginity to me.”

Connor had an idea that’s what needed to be done for him to fully become his demonic self. It was the last thing tethering him to the holy path. Giving that away to a demon sounded like the perfect way to become a creature of lustful sin.

The brunette sighed heavily and laid back down in the nest, putting some distance between him and Markus.

“I will give you a moment to process it.” Markus was getting up to leave.

“Wait, I have more questions. Is there more to me giving you my virginity than just finally becoming my demonic self?” Connor wanted to know everything before he did this, if he was going to do it.

“Well besides awakening your demonic traits and unlocking your full potential you will be claimed by me as your mate. Incubi and succubi take on demonic mates, you and I will be a pair. With that we share a bond and greatly increase our power.”

Connor nodded along as he listened, doing this seemed to be the equivalent of getting married. The two of them would be tied together, just like vows but instead of having words bind them it was passion with the flesh.

“Do you have any more questions?” Markus prompted.

“No...can I have some time to process everything?” Connor looked at Markus with big doe eyes.

“Of course little fawn.” Markus got up and slipped out of the captain’s quarters leaving Connor alone to process everything. Connor got more comfy in the nest and just held the pillow tight, he had a very eventful few hours and learned so many things. It was jarring that just a few days ago things were relatively normal, he was being a good servant of God and now he finds out he’s been a servant for the devil all this time. It was just too much so Connor laid there in silence.

Markus went down to the hold of the ship, Echo and Ripple were waiting outside the captain’s quarters guarding Connor in case any demon was dumb enough to step foot in Markus’ territory.

Markus ignited the empty oil drums with flames that lit up the hold in a dull orange light. He looked at the sticky blood stains on the floor from when he tortured those humans, if he wasn’t used to the smell of decomposing flesh he knew the hull stank. He would need to clean it up so no pesky curious humans came snooping.

“What are you here to report?” Markus said to the empty hull, then Adam stepped from the shadows.

“An officer visited Carl today, and asked about you.”

“Was the officer’s name Reed?” Markus looked over at Adam who nodded. “Clever human, do you think he suspected anything?”

“No, Carl is a good liar for a human.”

“He should be, he conned a demon.” Markus picked up a torture instrument and looked at the dried blood and flesh on it. “I’ll worry about the police, you keep Carl safe.”

Adam nodded and slipped back into the shadows. Markus used magic to clean up the hull while he planned his next move. He hoped the police wouldn't bother Carl again, the man didn’t need to be pulled into this. Even if Carl managed to con Markus into not taking his soul in exchange for his son to be spared from a drug overdose the incubus had grown fond of the old man. All that was taken in the deal was the artist’s legs and his son lives on.

A few hours later Markus returned to check on Connor, by the look of Echo and Ripple’s smug face he shouldn’t have been surprised with what he walked into.

Markus had quietly entered the quarters and found Connor with his robe open playing with himself. Probably Echo and Ripple being so closed flared up his demonic tendency and he decided to indulge. His fingers were rubbing his lower lips and the tips of his fingers pushing in, it seemed Connor was trying to copy the same movements Markus did in their first sexual encounter.

“Tease your clit, it feel more pleasurable.”

Connor gasped and closed his thighs, but it was just Markus so he calmed down. Averting his eyes Connor pulled his hand away.

“Don’t be ashamed of what your body wants, it does take some time for an incubus and succubus to not have to constantly engage in sexual activity. That is something our kind does to stay alive.” The sinful demons needed the sexual activities to sate their appetite, if one had a demonic mate then it made things a little easier having a partner to engage in whenever the mood hit. Markus didn’t need to constantly have sex as he was more powerful than the average one.

“In other words I’m going to be super horny for awhile?” Connor asked with a deadpan expression that got a chuckle out of Markus.

“Basically, when a sinful demon reaches sexual maturity it’s all they can think about.” Markus took a seat in the nest, still giving Connor space. He could smell Connor’s arousal and it was the most delicious scent ever, Markus desperately wanted to taste.

Connor went back to being quiet, Markus took a moment to look over Connor and noticed the stickiness of his hair, knowing his horns were trying to grow again and were bleeding.

“Have you decided?”

“....you said there is no way of stopping it, I can’t go back to be a normal human so what’s the point delaying the inevitable?” Connor sighed loudly and looked over to Markus. “I’ve decided you can have me.”

Markus preened at the words, he actually let out a very low purr. Connor was giving himself to Markus, this is exactly what he wanted. “Then lie back little fawn and let me take care of you.”

Connor did what Markus wanted, laying back and opening his thighs a little. Markus couldn’t help but lick his lips in delight at the gorgeous sight. Not wasting any time to have a taste Markus moved close, he started by peppering kisses along Connor’s collarbone and chest, relishing in the tiny gasps Connor made. The brunette looked down at Markus giving attention to his chest and noticed the horns coming from the side of Markus’ head. Connor laid there pretty still until he squirmed when Markus’ mouth started to lick and tease one of his nipples.

Markus teased and licked Connor’s nipples till he had the brunette squirming hard under him. Moving his kisses more down Connor’s body the younger one had an idea where Markus was heading.

“Ah wait- ah!” Connor’s weak protests dissolved into moans.

Markus’ mouth descended upon his vulva, licking Connor’s divine nectar that was the sweetest taste he’s ever had. Markus was finding out first hand one how delicious an untouched succubi tasted. Markus’ hands held Connor’s hips tight as he was squirming a lot from the onslaught of pleasure, bucking his hips more into Markus’ mouth. Connor threw his head back and hands grabbing Markus’ head to push him closer, Markus’ hummed happily as he sucked on Connor’s clit.

“Ah! M-Markus~” Connor moaned out.

The brunette’s thighs were shaking as Markus’ kept sucking on his clit and licking it, Connor was feeling that build up of pleasure in his lower stomach. It was getting closer and closer to snapping anytime. 

Markus grazed his sharp incisor along Connor’s vulva and that did it for the corrupted nun. 

Arching off the bed Connor came with a shout, his whole body seizing up in pleasure. Markus had to hold down Connor tighter or else he could have bucked Markus off. His succubi strength was starting to come out. Markus pulled away and licked his lips, tasting more of Connor but also seeing more of his demonic traits coming out. Connor hadn’t realized it but his head was bleeding more from where his horns were coming from. Connor also was probably bleeding from his lower back where a tail would soon be.

“Are you ready for me little fawn?”

Markus’ clothes faded away leaving him completely naked. Connor flushed seeing his toned body littered with scars from over the years of fighting and claiming his power. This was also the first man Connor had ever seen naked. Connor glanced down to between Markus’ thighs and sucked in a tiny gasp. He knew what a penis was supposed to look like but seeing one for real sent a shiver of fear down his body.

Also with the thought of. _How is that going to fit inside me?_

Markus was an impressive size but not overly so, he knew Connor’s body would accommodate him the more that engaged. “Don’t worry, we’ll go slow.”

Connor nodded and watched Markus get into position between his thighs, Connor opened them a little wider. Markus first started by just rubbing his cock against Connor’s center, it felt nice and was getting Connor into the idea of it going inside. Connor’s hands found Markus’ shoulders and were squeezing them tight. Markus kept whispering soothing things to Connor as the two just did some light grinding. Connor soon was getting a little antsy as he wanted more and bucked his hips up. Markus chuckled and reached a hand down between them, guiding the tip of his cock to Connor’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Y-yes.” Connor bit his lip in preparation as Markus pushed the tip in. Connor hissed from the slight discomfort, this was much bigger than fingers. Markus stopped when just the tip was in, giving Connor time to adjust. Connor was breathing hard and his grip on Markus was tight. Markus gently ran a hand through Connor's hair, mindful of the blood and horns.

“You’re doing so well.” Markus praised followed by a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Connor stayed there adjusting until he squeaked out the word ‘more’ to Markus who still keeping his slow pace pushed more into Connor. Usually incubi and succubi weren’t this slow and gentle, only in rare intimate moments with mates. A first mating was rough and passionate as the demons were in the throes of heat and passion to be claimed. But Connor was different, unaware of his true nature but the more Markus kept going the more it was coming out.

For one Connor was a lot wetter than before and his nails were sharper, the points digging into Markus’ skin enough for him to feel the pinpricks of pain. Markus made a pleased sound feeling the sting of pain. The sound had Connor let out a moan as he wrapped his legs around Markus and pulled him closer.

Markus started to move faster as the two were falling into that lustful mindset to claim and mate. Connor’s moans echoed off the walls loud, followed by the wet sounds of their coupling. Markus grunted and moaned too, Connor was so wet yet tight around his cock. Burying his face into Connor’s neck, licking and nipping at the soft flesh. Wanting to sink his sharp teeth into it and finally make Connor his.

“This feels so good!” Connor said loud and moaned more. 

Connor’s arms fell away from holding onto Markus to grip the sheets and pillows. It allowed Markus to get into a better position and angle his thrusts deeper into Connor who arched off the bed. Markus pulled back to watch as Connor was writhing in pleasure on his cock along with his horns coming out and tail. Watching the succubus be born again in front of him was a gorgeous sight. Holding Connor’s waist with both hands as he moved even faster.

“Cum for me, finally become what you were always meant to be.” Markus’ voice was deeper as his eyes glowed, his body heated up more summoning his magic. 

Connor moaned louder as his body reacted to the incubus, he could feel a bubbling pleasure building up in his stomach. It was getting so close to snapping Connor just needed a little push. Through his lust filled mind Connor remembered what Markus had said to make this more pleasurable. Pulling a hand away from gripping a pillow Connor moved his hand down his body to where the two were connected and started to touch his clit. The spark of pleasure was instant and Connor rubbed his clit faster to bring him over the edge. Markus purred deeply watching Connor pleasure himself more to reach orgasm.

“I’m c-close! I can f-feel it!” Connor moaned out.

“Let go, become mine.” Markus punctuated each word with a hard deep thrust and it was what Connor needed as he arched off the bed and orgasmed.

Markus watched as Connor’s body shuddered in pleasure but most beautifully his horns and tail finally coming back to their former glory. The horns were a rich blue color along with the tail barbed at the tip. Markus also noticed a symbol appear and glow stretching from Connor’s crotch to his bellybutton. The intricate demon marking that all incubi and succubi had, each different in design. Markus moved forward and buried his face in Connor’s chest where his heart would be and his fangs pricked the skin causing blood to come out and Markus hummed happily tasting it. Markus moved his hips faster chasing his own release and right before it came he pressed his palm on Connor’s hip. When he released into Connor who moaned feeling his hot seed inside Markus’ palm glowed and he marked Connor. 

The succubus felt a rush flow through his body and he suddenly felt more alert than he was before. Everything was dialed up and he could hear so many sounds and suddenly smell different things. The smell that stood out was a rich scent of paints, charred wood and oils. Connor realized the smell was coming from Markus and he just wanted to bury his nose into it.

The two stared at each other coming down from their highs.

Markus soaked up Connor’s demon form, he looked stunning. “Beautiful.”

Connor flushed hearing the compliment and turned to look away, looking down his body Connor noticed the mark on his belly. Reaching a hand out to trace it and then his eyes widened watching it fade away.

“The mark only comes out during mating, it is a dead giveaway to prey what we are.” Markus explained, as his own mark faded.

Connor nodded and then flushed more seeing the two of them connected, feeling Markus still inside. A light shiver going up Connor’s spine, he liked the feeling of Markis inside him even if he wasn’t moving. Connor whined when the two eyed incubus pulled away and laid down next to Connor. The brunette felt Markus’ cum ooze out and a sudden thought came to him.

“Will I now have a demon baby?” Looking over at Markus with a worried expression.

“No, it takes certain circumstances for us to procreate, you won’t be having kids any time soon.” There were other reasons but Markus didn’t feel the need just yet to tell Connor.

The brunette let out a sigh, he turned on his side facing Markus and then he felt something move behind him. Eyes going a little wide as he reached his hand behind himself and felt his tail curl around his hand. Connor’s other hand went up to his head and felt his horns. Markus watched Connor discover his new features and sat up from the nest holding out a hand for Connor.

“Would you like to see it all?”

Connor took Markus’ hand and he pulled Connor up. Guiding the other to where a mirror was, Markus urged Connor to stand in front of it with him behind the brunette. Hooking a chin over Connor’s shoulder as the succubus took in his new demonic form.

The noticeable differences were the blue horns and tails but Connor noticed that his features were more defined and he had a little more muscle. Connor then noticed the skin on his hands was now blue and it faded down his arm back to his milky skin tone. His nails were pointed and also blue. 

Blue seemed to be the dominant trait in his demonic form which suited him, and blue was one of his favorite colors.

“Simply beautiful my little fawn.” Markus peppered kisses on Connor’s neck which he shivered from the touch. Then Connor noticed the mark on his hip, the triangle with a closed fist around it.

“What is this?” Connor trailed a finger over it, seeing how it didn’t fade like the mark on his stomach. It was almost like a tattoo.

“That is my mark, so all other demons know you belong to me.”

“How would they see it if I’m wearing clothes.”

Markus chuckled which got Connor turning to face him and give the older man a puzzled look. “Sorry fawn but we don’t wear very concealing clothes unless we’re on the hunt for prey. You saw how those other succubi dress, that’s usually what we wear.”

Connor flushed remembering the skimpy lingerie the two wore and how it barely covered anything. Markus continued to chuckle and wrap his arms around Connor pulling him close.

“Don’t worry you don’t have to wear anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Connor buried his face in Markus’ chest and muttered a thank you, snaking his arms around Markus’ waist. He felt Markus’ tail coil around his wrist and Connor’s own tail had searched for Markus and wrapped around his ankle. It was common between mated lust demons to coil their tails around partners when nearby.

“Do you want to rest Connor?”

The brunette nodded, he was feeling a little tired from the coupling as it had to awaken his demonic traits. Markus scooped Connor up and took the two of them back to the nest, Markus laid on his back and Connor got on top laying down on the other. Resting his cheek on Markus’ chest he was out like a light while Markus idly stroked his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the inevitable sex between them, hope you guys like it cause these two are going to be at it like rabbits in the spring whenever they have the chance.
> 
> With Song of the Sea soon to be wrapping up I'm debating writing another RK1K au fic or focusing on all my unfinished smut prompts for them lol. Also I kinda want to do a kinktober and finish it but so many things to write but not enough energy to write. We'll see but Rosary Bonds will not be abandoned I assure you that.
> 
> Always have to say thank you for all the comments and kudos always means a lot to me especially the comments thank ya'll for loving this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds a break.

Hank and Amanda knocked on the door patiently waiting for the occupant to come out. North opened the door and was surprised to see the Father and Sister here.

“Good evening Father, Sister, how can I help you?”

“North is Connor with you?” Amanda asked, she looked incredibly worried.

“No Connor isn’t with me, in fact I haven’t seen him all that much. Is he ok? Those murders must be stressful for you guys since the news is accusing the church.”

Hank sighed in defeat while Amanda’s eyes became glassy with tears. North noticed the change in behavior and her eyes widened. “Oh god is he dead?”

“No he’s not, he ran away from us learning some truths and now we can’t find him. We’ve been to all his friends' homes in hope he ran to one of you but none of you have him or know where he is. If you do see him please tell him to come home.” Hank said in a pleading tone.

North was worried, especially when Hank said Connor ran away due to learning the truth about something. She wanted to ask but that wasn’t important, what was important was finding Connor.

“If I see him I’ll tell him.”

“Thank you.” Hank and Amanda both bowed their heads to North, Hank wrapped an arm around Amanda’s shoulders to consuel her.

The two walked back to their car and drove back to the church in defeat. They hoped Connor sought out a friend in his revelation about the truth but that didn’t happen. Amanda feared the sinful creatures got their hands on him.

When they got back to the church Hank noticed an unknown car parked outside. The two got out and when they did the owner of the car did as well.

It was Detective Reed again.

Gavin came up to the pair, Hank bristled not in the mood to deal with the police sullying the good church’s name. Because of the news and police claims that the one behind these murders was using Catholicism symbols it had to be tied to them. Some of the congregation didn’t want to come into the church.

“Detective.” Hank didn’t hide how he wasn’t happy to see the man.

“Evening Father, I was wondering if I could interview your charge today, I didn’t get a proper interview before and he was being uncooperative.” Gavin had realized while looking over evidence he didn’t get a statement from Connor, he was the only one tied to the church who didn’t say anything and actively avoided speaking to him. Gavin now put Connor on the top of the list for most likely suspect.

“Connor isn’t here today.” Even if Connor was here there was no way he was letting the man talk to Connor alone.

“Do you know when he will be back?”

“Connor went out of the city with friends, Sister Stern and I wanted him out of the city with these murders happening you people can’t seem to solve. He will return in a few days. Now if you excuse us we’ve had a long day.” Hank gently took Amanda back inside the church leaving Gavin outside.

Gavin didn’t believe the Father’s story, he got back into his car and decided to find out who Connor hangs out with and where he has been.

Inside Hank let out a small sigh and did a little pray for lying.

* * *

“Yeah I kinda remember him, he was here with some friends, just the usual young crowd. Bought some drinks and went out to the dancefloor. Listen buddy it was a Friday so long ago, I don’t usually remember everyone who comes here.” The bartender of the Eden Club told Gavin as he was getting ready for the nighttime shift about to start soon.

“But you remember him, why is that?” Gavin tucked the photo of Connor back into his pocket.

“I don’t know, look he’s very handsome ok, makes sense why that guy was all over him.”

Gavin’s interest was piqued. “Guy?”

“Yeah some guy had to be thrown out feeling him up I guess. Go talk to Murry over there he was the security and threw him out.” The bartender pointed to a big bouncer standing off talking to some other security personnel.

Gavin made his way over and found which one was Murry and asked him about the night Connor was here. Showing the photo to him and the guy nodded. “Yeah he kinda looks like the guy he was feeling up. We stepped in to kick his ass out when his boyfriend pushed him on the ground.”

“Boyfriend?”

“The guy’s boyfriend pushed him off of the brunette and we came in to break it up, the two hurried off the dance floor but then the boyfriend came back and told us the creep used a roofie on his partner so of course we kicked him out and banned him.”

Gavin felt it was a long shot but he pulled out photos of all the victims of the killings. “Is the creep any of these guys.”

“Yep, that one, damn he was one of those gruesome murders?”

“Guess so...can you tell me what the boyfriend looked like?” 

“He was tall, dark skin, shaved head and the shadow of a beard, but the most noticeable trait about him was he had two different eyes. One was blue and the other green.”

Gavin didn’t show it but he was buzzing with excitement right now, he had a break in the case!

“Thank you for your time.” Gavin shook his hand and headed out of the club and back to the station.

Getting inside Gavin went to his board that he compiled all his notes on about the case and was moving things around, writing down new notes and just buzzing with energy.

Chris and Tina noticed Gavin working, coming over to watch the detective add to everything. “Did you find a break?”

Gavin took a picture of Connor and then a sketch artist's drawing of Markus’ likeness, put the two side by side and smacked a sticky note a little harder than needed under the two pictures. When he pulled his hand away the sticky note had the words ‘The murderers’ on it.

“It’s both of them, or at least Markus does the killing and Connor picks out the victims. It makes sense, the first man was killed at the club Connor went out with his friends to. The second victim goes to the church Connor works at. Then all the victims after that were from the same church. Markus, the freak, even came into the station and threatened me to stay away from the church. Now Connor is missing, the Father isn’t telling me where he is.”

By the time Gavin finished his explaining Fowler had come over to hear what Gavin came up with.

“It’s enough substantial evidence to bring the Father and Sister to the station for a proper interview.”

That was all Gavin needed to hear as he picked up his leather jacket and pulled it on. “Chris and I will go pick them up.”

“Discreetly though, the city is already on my ass for apparently saying an entire religion is a suspect in this case, we don’t want anymore news or media cooking up new headlines to sell papers.”

* * *

Connor slowly blinked his eyes open and let out a groan, he could feel his body was warm and buzzing with that same feeling he had from sex. This meant his last session with Markus didn’t make it go away.

Markus chuckled, woken up by Connor’s groan. He could smell the lust on his mate, it was a suffocating smell to any other sin demons but to Markus it smelt intoxicating.

“You weren’t kidding when you said I would be feeling this way for a while. How long have we’ve been at it?”

“Couple hours.”

Connor groaned again and buried his face in Markus’ neck, he greatly enjoyed the sex but he didn’t want that to be the only thing on his mind.

“Put my cock inside you, might help stem off some of the feelings.” Connor still flushed at the lewd speech even after he let Markus pound his vulva for hours. He still listened and reached down between them, stroking Markus’ cock until it was hard and slipped it inside his wet vulva. Connor moaned feeling it inside and it did help squash the horniness.

“Feel better?” Markus felt Connor nod his head, the older demon wrapped his arms around Connor holding him close. “These intense feelings to mate should go away, it’s easier when having a demonic partner. Better than you running loose on all the unsuspecting humans.”

Connor internally cringed imagining that, him going around to anyone close by and having sex with them.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, what is the social system of hell?” Connor raised his head up to look at Markus, he was now curious to know about demons.

“Well you have hell, that is where sinful and damned souls go. In hell resides hell’s demons, down there we torture the souls. Most demons live in hell for all eternity, getting to earth is a feat or special privilege. Demons here walking amongst humans have the goal of getting more souls into hell. Either by getting the humans to hand over their souls, make them commit sins, anything really to make sure they end up in hell. Demons here on earth, we have our own social structures as we are away from the demon overlords down below.”

Connor listened, very enraptured really by learning about hell. He lived his whole life believing it was real with no proof and now he found out it was in fact real.

“What about heaven?” Connor’s tone sounded hopeful.

“The angels haven’t given a shit about earth since that flood. They don’t care, instead they like to come down to hell and kill us since they think hell is overcrowded. The angels are just merciless soldiers doing what they pleased.” Markus spat out, he despised those multiple eyed pinfeathers.

Connor hunkered down at how Markus described angels, he knew they were God’s soldiers but to hear them spoken in such a negative tone. “Is there a God?”

“Who knows at this point.”

The two fell into a small uncomfortable silence, but for Connor the horniness went away. “Can we clean up?” Connor was realizing how dirty he was and Markus was probably in a similar state.

“Of course my doe.”

“Not little fawn?” Connor had grown sentimental over that nickname.

“You’re no longer a fawn.” Markus pulled Connor in for a kiss which the brunette melted into. “But I’ll use both.”

Markus scooped up Connor into his arms and then slipped into the shadows. Connor held on tight as he wasn’t used to this mode of transportation yet. When Connor opened his eyes they widened at the beautiful bathroom the two were in. The view was amazing, overlooking Detroit from a high rise building. Didn’t take long for Connor to realize he was in the five star hotel deep in the city.

“How...how are we here, wouldn’t we get caught?” Sure they could sneak into any places but this was a high class hotel room.

“Don’t worry, this room is hardly booked and nobody is using it. We can have it all to ourselves.” Markus gently set Connor down as he moved over to the large glass shower and turned it on. Didn’t take long for the shower to warm up and Markus tugged Connor inside. The brunette moaned feeling the warm water on his skin. Markus wrapped his arms around Connor from behind and pulled him close, the two just standing under the water spray.

Connor then grabbed at the soaps wanting to get clean but then he felt that bubbling heat in his core again. Biting his lip as he had wished that went away so he could enjoy a nice shower.

“Feeling frisky again doe?” Markus peppered his neck with wet kisses.

“Yes and you’re not helping.” The kisses just made the heat flare up.

Connor felt one of Markus’ hands smooth down his stomach to begin rubbing his clit. “Ah Markus~” Connor moaned, moving closer to his touch.

“You don’t seem to be complaining now.” Fingers rubbing Connor’s clit faster.

Connor choked on a moan and braced his hands on the glass shower wall. Markus’ other arm wrapped around his waist to keep them close together. Connor squirmed in Markus’ grasp and could feel his growing erection.

“Markus, more.” Connor pushed back against Markus in hopes the incubus would get what he wanted. Lucky for Connor he did and moved his hand from teasing with his clit to push his cock inside Connor.

Connor being the virgin he was until a couple hours ago didn’t know shower sex was more difficult since water wasn’t the best lubricate but being sinful demons Connor was making enough slick that the shower couldn’t wash it all away. Allowing Markus to pull Connor close and move his hips fast. Connor arched back into Markus who moved a hand up to grasp and squeeze one of his pecs.

“Even after I’ve been pounding you for hours you’re still so fucking tight.” Markus whispered in Connor’s ear. The brunette was a little ashamed at how much the dirty talk turned him on.

“Markus please.” The brunette was so sensitive already it wouldn’t take much to get him to cum. Markus moved a hand to Connor’s clit and with a few strokes had Connor cumming again on his cock. The incubus finished inside Connor and held the other up as his legs were now jello. Markus helped get Connor and himself cleaned up.

“Would you like to soak in a bath?”

Connor let out a tiny pleased hum, that sounded nice and he nodded.

Unbeknownst to Connor Markus had filled up the large bathtub while the two had been in the shower. When they stepped out Markus helped Connor into the bathtub, he sighed feeling the warm water on his muscles. Markus got in as well, getting behind Connor so he can recline his back against Markus’ chest.

Connor closed his eyes and enjoyed this, he could maybe get used to this. Some good sex and then a hot bath afterwards. Connor felt Markus’ tail wrap around his and then Markus press a kiss to his wet hair.

The two stayed in the bath until the water became lukewarm, Markus drained the water and picked Connor up. He wrapped Connor in a towel and then took him out to the bedroom of the hotel. Laying Connor on the bed which was the softest thing besides the nest he’s ever laid on. There was also a big screen tv on the wall in front of the bed.

“You stay here and relax while I go get you something proper to wear.” Markus pressed a kiss to Connor’s lips and slipped away.

Connor let out a tiny pleased sigh, he reached over to the bedside table to grab the tv remote. Deciding the best thing he can do to pass the time was to watch something.

He flipped through the channels until landing on the news.

“ _Breaking news about the case of the murdered men with Catholicism symbols around their bodies. Earlier today police went to the Saint Mary church and arrested Father Hank Anderson and Sister Amanda Stern. The police haven’t released an official statement on the matter...”_

Connor’s eyes went wide as the rest of the story didn’t reach his ears.

“No..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comments was like 'you better let nothing happen to Hank and Amanda' and no joke I went >:3c so whoops something is happening to them.
> 
> I also found the best reference to demon Markus! I was browsing best RK1K artist [Mimoru](https://twitter.com/MimoruGK) who made this amazing [Demon Markus](https://mimorugk.tumblr.com/post/178536727679/oof-i-forgot-to-post-this-hello-its-demon) that perfectly fits what I imagined him. I do wish to maybe get the designs for this story commissioned but we'll see, I say that to myself with every story I write.
> 
> Small heads up this story updates might take longer as I'm working on Kinktober for this year.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and love, no joke the comments really just make me want to write and finish the story faster so feed me lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings**
> 
> It is explicitly stated what had almost happened to Connor.
> 
> Connor uses his succubus influence to get Gavin to comply, can be seen as taking advantage, proceed with caution.

“Tell me, how did you come by Connor Anderson or his real name Seraphina?” 

Gavin was sitting across from Amanda in the interrogation room. The Father and Sister weren’t exactly glad to be here, Gavin decided to start with Amanda as Hank would probably give him nothing. Both hadn’t asked for an attorney as soon as they sat down.

“I found him on the church steps when he was a baby. We took him in and raised him, Father Anderson blessed the boy with his name.” Amanda explained she was being calm despite everything crumbling around her.

“So neither you or Anderson adopted him?”

“No, we do treat him as if he was our son but we did not adopt him.”

“Why did the name change?” Gavin was writing everything down.

“When he was younger we found out he was intersex, Connor decided on a more masculine identity so we changed his name. Seraphina is still his angelic name but legally he is now Connor.”

Gavin wrote that down, he tapped his pencil on the notepad for a bit before he asked his next question.

“Has he been acting strange these last few weeks?”

Amanda didn’t answer right away, Connor had been acting odd up until they revealed he was a creature of sin. She shouldn’t lie as lying is a sin but she didn’t want Connor to get in trouble.

“He had acted a little strange but it was stress from his ceremony to be initiated into the church coming up then those men bothering him. That’s why we sent him away.” It wasn’t the whole truth but it wasn’t lying.

Gavin was quiet as he dissected what Amanda said, trying to see if she was lying or withholding truth.

“You love Connor don’t you Sister Stern.”

“Of course I do, I raised him as if he was my own.” Amanda was quick to answer.

“So you do anything to protect him, even go against the ways of the church.”

Amanda narrowed her eyes at Gavin, her hands clenching underneath the table. Gavin felt a small chill go down his spine, this woman had a very intense stare game. “What are you implying Detective Reed?”

“That you are harboring an accessory to murder in your church.”

Amanda stood up and she stared down at Gavin who tried not to cower before her. “Are you saying my boy was behind those murders? Those men tried to rape my son! If anything I’m glad someone killed them and I hope their souls were dragged down to hell to burn there for all eternity. But don’t think for a second my Connor was behind those murders or anyone from my church.”

Gavin stayed quiet as he got up from the chair and left the interrogation room. Fowler and Chris had been watching on the other side.

“What do you think? Think she’s covering for him?” Gavin asked.

“Hard to say, Hank confirmed with Chris that the men from their church also tried to rape Connor.”

“Maybe the Father and Sister killed the men and are covering for each other?” Chris suggested.

“Both have alibis, they were at the church the night of the first murder, and the others bodies were found miles away from the church, it wouldn’t have lined up with those other witnesses that went to see the two the days of the murders.” Gavin rubbed at his head, feeling the start of a headache.

“We need Connor, he’s the only one we haven’t interviewed.” Fowler said what everyone was thinking.

“Or Markus, one or the other.”

The three walked away from the interrogation rooms back to the bullpen, they could hold the two for twenty four hours until finding some corroborating evidence.

Gavin sat at his desk with a heavy sigh, he really had hoped the Sister and Father would have had more information or given up Connor’s location.

“We need that boy or his boyfriend.”

“What about both?” Chris said looking past Gavin to the entrance to the bullpen.

Gavin arched an eyebrow but turned around and his eyes widened watching both Connor and Markus walk in.

Connor stalked right up to Gavin who quickly got out of his seat and the brunette got right in his face. 

“Let my family go!”

Gavin held his ground with the other, staring back at him. Everyone was tense in the bullpen as these two were suspected to be the serial murderers.

“Why don’t we talk.”

The officers removed Hank and Amanda from the interrogation rooms into the holding cells. The two saw Connor and Amanda cried out his name.

Connor moved towards the cell and put his hands on the glass. “I’m so sorry for running away.”

“It’s ok sweetie, we’re just happy to see you’re ok.” Amanda was crying some tears of joy seeing that Connor was ok and looked perfectly normal. There were no signs of his horns or tail, he wasn’t even wearing a hat. Connor was taken away from the holding cell to an interrogation room. Markus was put in one too as the officers wanted them separated.

“Ok, I’m the only one talking to them.” Gavin announced as he went to talk to Markus first.

Markus was sitting in the chair, an arm leaning back on the backrest of the chair as he watched Gavin. The detective felt like a canary stuck in a cage with a cat, he needed to tread carefully. The first encounter with this guy left him shaken, he couldn’t falter now.

“I warned you last time to stay away from the church, and now here we are.”

“Enough of that Manfred, if that is your real name. The jig is up, we know you and your little boyfriend are the ones behind the murders.” Gavin put his hands on the table and stared down Markus who didn’t even flinch.

“Good riddance, those men tried to rape my partner.”

“So you admit you did it.” Gavin narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t say that now did I detective? I’m just glad that scum of the earth is no longer part of the living.”

“Even if their intent was evil murder is still murder.”

“I see it as paying for an atrocious crime.” Markus flicked his gaze at Gavin, the detective shuddered seeing those intense different color eyes.

Gavin didn’t feel he was getting anywhere with Markus, moving away from the table he headed to the door. “Lets see what Bonnie has to say about this.” 

Reed left the room and headed to the one Connor was in. Connor was pacing around the room, the long coat he wore moving with each step he took.

Connor’s head snapped over at Gavin when he entered. “Let Father Anderson and Sister Stern go, they aren’t part of this.”

Gavin took a seat on the edge of the table, putting his notes down. “See we can’t do that until we find out who did this, your boyfriend isn’t fessing up. So why don’t you tell me everything and maybe we can let the Father and Sister go.”

Gavin tried with the softer approach with Connor, he seemed to be the one to crack if pushed in the right direction. Connor looked over to the mirror staring at it, knowing that Fowler and Chris were there.

“Can they leave?” Connor pointed to the mirror where officers were, he could sense them with his demonic powers.

“Why?” Gavin wasn’t to just give into demands, especially that of a suspected murderer.

“I'd rather just talk to you, detective, without someone else watching. Besides you’re the one with the gun and experience to take me down if I get unreasonable.” Connor had a point, just looking at him Gavin was confident he could take on the brunette. He signaled for Fowler and Chris to leave the two alone. Connor let out a small sigh sensing the two were gone.

“Now that we’re alone you’re going to tell me everything. When and where did you first meet Markus?”

Connor idly wandered around the room, looking like he wasn’t paying attention. Then he stepped over to the other chair and took off his long coat. Gavin had to hold back his choking sound seeing what Connor was wearing.

The brunette was only wearing a long white shirt but underneath it Gavin could see the black lacy lingerie. He also was just wearing black panties with garters all along his waist. The garters were attached to belts to the long thigh high stockings he wore. Gavin also noticed that Connor took off his shoes.

Gavin tried to not get distracted, this could be an elaborate way distracting him from getting the truth.

“Sorry for my wardrobe, I had only time to throw on the shirt and coat.”

Connor was trying very hard to not flush around Gavin, he had to be calm and collective. Markus had suggested Connor use his new succubus charm to distract the detective, then they could use it as leverage against him to stop bothering the church. It felt very dirty to Connor but he had to remind himself he’s now a creature of sin, better embrace his new role.

“It’s alright, now answer the question.” Gavin tried not to look at Connor’s ass when he turned around, his back facing Gavin.

“I met Markus at the club, he protected me from that creep and we danced together.” Connor threw a look over his shoulder, big doe eyes looking at Gavin. “He was my hero that night.”

Connor turned to face Gavin and came closer, Gavin stayed leaning against the table. Hands gripping the edge as he silently cursed how Connor was a few inches taller than him, giving the brunette a slight advantage.

“What is your relationship with Markus? Is it romantic? Are you two physical despite you being a part of the church.”

Connor was close enough to study Gavin’s face, taking note of the scar across his nose.

“I’m leaving the church.” Connor couldn’t go back to the church, he had sinned and was a creature of it. He hoped Hank and Amanda would understand.

“To be with him?” Gavin suddenly was feeling hot, despite the AC working in the interrogation rooms.

“Because I’m going to sin.” Suddenly Connor’s hands were on Gavin’s chest, smoothing down his shirt. Gavin gripped the table tighter from the touch, he wanted to move away but something kept him rooted right there. Allowing Connor to touch his chest and untuck his shirt.

“You’re a handsome man Detective Reed.” Connor moved in close and started to kiss his neck, Gavin bit his lip to keep an embarrassing sound from slipping out.

Connor’s hands started work on his pants, undoing his belt and unzipping his fly. While leaving wet kisses on Gavin’s neck Connor freed the man’s erection from the confines of his pants and underwear. Connor’s other hand pushed up Gavin’s shirt, a hand smoothing over his slightly hairy chest. The succubus’ hand started to stroke Gavin’s cock, the detective bit the back of his hand to keep his moans down.

Connor felt a little guilty for pleasuring another man but Markus reassured Connor that the two were a bonded pair and that sleeping around with other people and demons wasn’t frowned upon with their kind. They were creatures of sin, it was in their nature.

Plus Markus promise he fuck Connor nice and long after this was done to reclaim him.

Connor pressed closer to Gavin, nipping at his neck and collarbone while still stroking his cock.

“Do you wish you can fuck me detective? Wonder what drove all those men wild?” Connor whispered in Gavin’s ear, thumb brushing over the head of Gavin’s cock and he choked on a moan.

“Fuck.” Gavin cursed as Connor continued giving him a handjob.

“Drop the charges against Hank and Amanda, and I’ll let you fuck me.” Connor said with a purr, hoping he had enough of his succubi charm on Gavin so he could comply. “If you forget the whole case I would even let you cum inside me.”

“God damn!” Gavin yelled out as he bucked into Connor’s hand and cummed. Painting Connor’s hand and his stomach with his seed. Connor brought up his hand to lewdly lick the cum off, Gavin watched feeling himself getting hard again at the sight.

“Do we have a deal?”

Gavin panted hard from the intense orgasm, he was imagining if that was just a handjob what would actually fucking Connor feel like. His lust filled mind made him very compliant and he nodded.

“That’s a good boy, I knew there was something I liked about you.” Connor fixed Gavin up, tucking him back into his pants and zipping them up. He kissed Gavin’s scruffy cheek and then stepped away to put the trench coat back on and then his shoes. Gavin wiped the sweat from his forehead and opened the door, allowing Connor to leave.

Gavin then let Markus, Amanda and Hank leave. Fowler was watching with his mouth open as Gavin let all their key witnesses leave the DPD freely.

“Reed! Have you lost your mind!? You’re just letting them all go?!”

Gavin who looked to be out of it suddenly snapped back to reality and everything that happened came crashing down. He kicked his waste bin realizing what Connor just did and he couldn’t believe he fell for it.

“Oh that fucking minx!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated weather or not to have Connor go all the way with Gavin but just settled on him giving Gavin a handjob. Though he did promise Gavin more if he did what Connor wanted so idk maybe he might pay Gavin a visit?
> 
> We've been focusing so much on the human side of things, bout time we meet some more of the demon world in the coming chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a lackluster filler chapter so sorry ya'll, kind boring -_-
> 
> Anyways this story is taking a backseat while I focus on my Kinktober stuff, I will dabble in it if I'm not in the mood and I assure you things are going to get interesting. Kinda think of this as build up to the second arc.

Back at the church Amanda was hugging Connor close, she had been so worried about him and was glad to see he was alright. Running a hand through Connor’s hair as she held him closer. She didn’t want to let him go ever again.

“I’m so sorry for keeping the truth from you, we both wanted to protect you.” Amanda squeezed Connor a little tighter.

“I understand that now and I’m sorry for running off.” Connor pulled a little away from Amanda to better look at her face, giving her a sad smile. “But I can no longer stay here.”

Amanda’s eyes became glassy with tears but she nodded her head. Connor had embraced his true nature, the man he was with is his demonic mate. Connor couldn’t remain at the church as his influence would infect the congregation.

“We’re still very sorry for keeping this secret from you, we thought we could have given you a normal life.” Hank spoke up and came closer to Connor, the brunette gave him a hug and Hank wrapped his arms around his former charge.

“I know you never wanted bad things to happen to me, you both took such great care of me. I do wish we could have that life again but there is no going back knowing what I actually am.” Connor squeezed Hank tighter, he knew this was going to be goodbye to the both of them. In order to keep the church safe he has to leave.

Markus was watching this off to the side, giving Connor the time he needed to say goodbye to his surrogate parents. Speaking of parents Markus knew he had to hide Connor before his true family starts looking for him.

“Connor, we need to go before the police come back.”

Connor nodded and gave both Hank and Amanda one last hug, all three holding each other tight. “I promise when things blow over I will come and visit whenever I can.” Connor quietly promised the two.

More hugs and kisses exchanged before Connor went over to Markus who took his hand and the two walked down the street to eventually slip down an alleyway into a shadow back to Jericho.

When back at the ship the two went into the nest, Connor taking off the coat just wearing the shirt and lingerie as he laid down in the nest. Markus nestled right up next to him and pulled Connor close.

“So what did you do to make the detective give in?”

Connor flushed as he turned more into Markus’ grip. “Well I showed him my outfit and that got his attention, then I used my looks to charm him a little. It is very jarring to know someone lusts after you.” One of the sinful demon powers was to know when someone was lusting, Gavin Reed had been intrigued by Connor since first seeing him then getting a glimpse of Connor scantily dressed really made him want the brunette.

“Yes I could smell the kindling of his passion for you.” Markus’ grip on Connor tightens a little more possessively. 

“I then started to touch his chest until getting his cock out, I was still hesitant to actually go all the way so I just gave him a handjob. But I did whisper in his ear that if he did what I wanted I would let him fuck me.” Connor was flushed, finishing explaining what he did to Detective Reed, burying his flushed face in Markus’ chest.

“You did so well little fawn.” Markus rubbed Connor’s back, his influence was much more powerful. Markus could sense Detective Reed had a much stronger willpower, any normal sinful demon would have had to go all the way to make him comply, but all Connor needed was a pretty basic handjob to get what he wanted.

“It’s going to drive him crazy when you don’t fulfil the promise.” Markus chuckled thinking about how sexually frustrated the human will be.

“I hope I never see him again.” Connor sighed and got his head more comfortable on Markus’ chest, being mindful of his horns.

“If we keep a low profile I’m sure he’ll forget all about us and the case for those murders will be unsolved.”

“You killed those people didn’t you.” Connor always had suspicions but wanted this to be known.

“I did little fawn, they wanted to do vile things to you.”

Connor let out a sigh and rested his head back on Markus’ chest. Even if the men’s desires were vile they didn’t deserve death, but it was done. Markus could sense Connor’s turmoil and rubbed his back more until pulling Connor so the succubus laid on top of him.

“Don’t you worry, no one will ever lay a hand on you ever again.”

Connor nodded and just moved his head to place it on his hands pressed on top of one another at Markus’ collarbone. Just staring at the two eyed demon while Connor’s tail flicked back and forth like a cat. Enjoying the silence between the two until Connor spoke up.

“What are your plans now? Or what do we do now?”

That was a good question as Markus didn’t know exactly what to do next, he was still on alert of other sinful demons becoming aware of Connor but Echo and Ripple covered the entire city and found that their small group were the only ones in the city.

“Well you don’t have to do anything, as being my mate gives you the advantage of sharing some of my power and having me curb your sexual needs. Usually we tempt souls into sin but you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. As for me personally, I plan to grant every wish and need you want.”

Connor flushed a little from Markus’ words, glad to know he wouldn’t have to sleep around if he had Markus.

“So all our kind does is sleep around?”

“In a way yes.” Markus chuckled, running a hand through Connor’s hair. “Though I also do some dealings in crossroads.”

“What’s that?”

“Crossroad demons are demons you meet at a crossroad. You bury a box with offerings in the middle of the crossroad and the demon will appear. You ask the demon for what you want but there is always a price, the price is their soul for damnation. Depending on the deal and the demon they usually grant the person’s request and give them a few years to enjoy it. But after those years are up the demon returns, usually with some hellhounds and has the hounds drag them back to hell. The humans always beg and plead for more time but a deal is a deal.” Markus explained.

“Grim, but I mean that’s on them for dealing with a demon, they should know nothing comes for free.”

Markus nodded in agreement with Connor. “Would you like to see one done?”

“The deal or dragging someone to hell?” Connor looked a tad mortified and Markus chuckled.

“A deal, not the carnage. One of my subordinates is informing me of a deal about to take place, would you like to see it happen?”

Connor wondered for a second, to see someone sell their soul to Markus who will collect it in a certain timeframe. It sounded morbid but this was his life, he already pleased a cop to bail his guardians out, might as well embrace the full on sin.

“Of course.”

* * *

There were plenty of abandoned or dirt roads in the country parts of Michigan. A perfect eerie quiet spot to do a deal with a demon.

The figure in the middle of the crossroad buried the box of offerings, brushing some more dirt and gravel over the box just to be sure it was covered. He waited around anxiously for the demon, looking around to see if this was real or just a bunch of horse shit. Demons weren’t real, but this was worth a shot.

“Evening.”

The man turned around fast with a gasp and saw two people that weren’t there before standing at the entrance to the crossroad. The man took both of them in, the dark skinned man with his leather jacket, ripped up jeans, and black gloves, of course the two different eyes really stood out shining more with the full moon above them all. The brunette next to him was just wearing a long trench coat.

“The myths usually say only one demon comes.” The man spoke up breaking the silence.

“Well for what you desire it’s going to need to take two of us. I assume you met the lovely Kara?”

Kara was another demon under Markus’ service, she was a strict crossroads demon and went around to tempt souls into making a deal with her, though if the deals were very demanding she would call Markus.

“Yes I did, she promised a lot of things to me, all I have to do is give up my soul?”

“Right you are, what’s your name and what do you desire?” Markus took a few steps closer to the man, Connor following but staying somewhat behind Markus.

“I’m Richard Simonson and I want money and power.”

Markus had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, humans were all the same, greedy little protozoans. Connor cocked his head to the side, he almost was brought back to that story about a magic lamp and how the first wishes were always money and power.

“Very well you shall have that if you give up your soul, remember in ten years time we will come back to collect your soul.”

Connor looked over at Markus, ten years sounded like a long time but it could also go fast. Richard seemed to ponder the deal for a moment.

“Is there any way to increase the years?”

“Give up one or the other and I’ll tack on a few more years. By chance can you tell me what your career is in.”

“I’m a software engineer and I’ll give up power for an extra five years.”

Markus could work with that, being rich was easier to make happen. Sad to think he was probably doing this to be happy but in reality money was just hollow.

“Thirteen years and I’ll make you CEO of the software company you work for.”

Connor watched the haggling between the two, surprised Richard was really bartering his soul so easily just to be rich. Connor is remembering a story in the bible about how a man wanted to go with Jesus and to find purpose and Jesus told him to give up all of his possessions and wealth. 

“Deal, so how do we do this? With a handshake?”

“For a deal like this we need something more binding than a handshake, a kiss will do.”

Both demons watch the man’s face twist into a sour expression. Markus was already preparing for the typical rant though he stopped Richard from speaking up.

“Put your outdated views aside and just do it or I can be on my merry way.”

“No wait fine, just lets get it over with.”

Markus came over to Richard and kissed the man on the lips, it wasn’t a quick kiss either as it was a binding contract one. It lasted a few seconds until Markus pulled away and returned back to Connor’s side.

“Come tomorrow you will be appointed the new CEO of your company. Now if you excuse me.” Markus snakes an arm around Connor’s waist and pulls him closer. “I intend to go back to fucking my husband here until we both almost reach heaven, ciao.”

Seeing Richard’s sputtered look of mild disgust was worth it as the two demons left the man at the crossroads, the box he buried gone. 

The two returned to Jericho and inside the hull was someone new Connor hadn’t seen before. The woman was average height and had a pixie cut of white hair, when she approached Markus and Connor the brunette noticed that her eyes were entirely black until shifting to normal looking ones.

Markus handed the box to her. “Deal accepted, hopefully you can have everything arranged Kara?”

“Of course, did you make him squirm with the kiss?” Kara opened the box taking a look at it’s contents.

“Yes, it was fun.”

Kara smiled wide and she then turned her attention to Connor who watched the interaction silently. “You must be Markus’ mate, I’m Kara a crossroads demon, it is nice to meet you.” she held out her hand but before Connor could shake it she pulled it away. “First rule with crossroads demons, never shake their hands.”

Connor pulled his hand away and flushed a bit, Kara and Markus both chuckled and Kara said her goodby disappearing into the shadows.

“And that little fawn is how a crossroads deal goes down.” Markus kept his arm around Connor’s waist as they headed back up to the captain’s quarters of the ship.

“Seems simple enough, so you do haggle with the years of them enjoying the deal.”

“Yes, I have my crossroads demons start with ten years and they barter. It doesn’t matter how many years it is so long as you score the deal cause in the end we’re going to collect.”

Connor nodded along and then bit his lip when the arrived at the nest, Connor had smelt Markus’ arousal after they left the crossroads, intending to make true of his words of fucking him but there was one more thing Connor wanted to know.

“Before you have me can I meet a hellhound, please?” Connor loved dogs and even if this was a creature from hell Connor really wanted to see the dog.

Markus was surprised Connor wanted to meet a hellhound but anything for his little fawn. Markus pulled his hand up to his mouth and used his fingers to whistle sharply, it sounded like the whistle travelled for miles and then Connor heard the sound of a growling dog. Running across the deck of the rusty ship was a black mass until it stopped in front of the pair.

The hellhound was large, like the size of a polar bear and all black. The fur was akin to a wolf’s and the hound had piercing red eyes. The hound sat obediently in front of Markus and panted hard, the hound’s mouth was blue along with its tongue. 

Connor couldn’t contain his excitement and went right up to the hellhound and started to pet it. Cooing at the large beast, the hellhound actually leaned into the pets and wagged his tail panting happily. Markus never seen his hound act this friendly before even with him but he usually only sent the hound out to collect souls.

“Who’s a good boy? You are!” Connor now had the hound on his back giving him belly rubs, it was sweet to see Connor happy.

“Do you like dogs?”

“I love dogs and always wanted one growing up but we couldn’t keep one at the church. Does he have a name?” Connor asked Markus, still giving the hound belly rubs.

“Actually no, I just called him hound.”

“That won’t do, you need a name.” Connor took a moment to think of a name for the large creature.

“Sumo, we’ll call you Sumo.”

The hound agreed with the name and turned over to give Connor slobbery kisses that Connor welcomed. Markus thought that was the end of doting on the hound so he could ravish Connor but the brunette now wanted to play fetch with the hound and off they went to find something to play with.

Leaving Markus in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumo is the best boy and had to be in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate a new chapter I had commission Mimoru a piece done of [Connor and Markus!](https://twitter.com/MimoruGK/status/1318699816264683520)
> 
> Anyways get ready for the second arc of the story.

The case of the murdered men became unsolved, the police weren’t coming up with any evidence and the murders had stopped so many believed the killer had moved on.

Gavin muttered angrily at himself while watching Captain Fowler give his statement to the city. Of course Gavin got punished for what happened when Connor and Markus came walking into the DPD and walked out scot free. Gavin confessed privately what happened in the interrogation room, how Connor used sexual tactics to get him to comply. Gavin never before let suspects use that to sway him but something about Connor made him comply. Fowler still wasn’t happy so Gavin was put on a two week suspension with no pay.

Turning off the tv Gavin tossed the remote a little more aggressively onto the coffee table. If he ever saw that skinny twink he’ll strangle him, ex nun or not. Gavin knew deep down in his gut that Markus was behind the murders and Connor his accomplice, he had no proof other than his instinct.

So he’ll get himself some proof, he had two weeks of nothing planned anyway. Grabbing his jacket Gavin headed out of his apartment to hopefully look around and pray the two hadn’t skipped town.

* * *

Connor was adjusting better to his new life as a succubus, his desires to mate have finally evened out which allowed him to be able to finally leave the ship and explore. Markus made sure that Connor was covered in his scent, the succubus laughing while Markus rubbed his cheek against Connor’s.

Markus instructed Echo and Ripple to watch over Connor from the shadows for extra protection. But Connor said that wouldn’t be needed as he was getting more confident in his persuasion skills, saying he can talk himself out of anything now. So the two succubi didn’t follow Connor this outing. 

Connor wasn’t going far, he just wanted to get away from the rusty ship and look around his city one last time. Connor had a feeling they weren’t going to stay in Detroit forever and wanted to get a couple more looks in before leaving.

The succubus was at the mall he frequented back when he was human, just window shopping again. Connor was dressed decently, wearing the long coat but underneath he still had the lingerie and white shirt. Connor still noticed people looking at him or turning their head to sneak a look, he was getting used to them as the weak willed people were more susceptible to a pleasure demon’s power.

Connor politely turned down any human coming up to talk to him, he wasn’t hunting, Markus kept him sated.

While Connor was looking in a window selling some expensive suits and dresses he made eye contact with someone on the other side of the display window.

The woman had blonde hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, they almost looked like sapphires with how they shined in the light. She wore a simple blue backless dress and flats, her makeup was expertly done highlighting her beauty.

But a sudden chill ran down his spine.

Something about her made his demonic instincts flare up and not in a good way.

Connor turned on his heel and walked away from the store, he hoped the woman wasn’t following him. While passing through a more crowded area of the mall he looked over his shoulder to see if she was following him. He saw her standing there and then a person walked in front of her and she was gone. Connor moved faster as he left the mall and was on his way back to the ship but he was smart enough to go the opposite way, he had to lose her.

Connor tried not to be paranoid as he took the long and winding way back to the Ferndale district. 

The succubus easily traversed the abandoned parts to get to the secret way to the ship.

Standing in one of the abandoned buildings Connor gave a sigh of relief that he had lost her.

“This place is disgusting.”

Connor let out a yelp and turned around seeing the blonde woman standing in the building with him. That chill returned and he took a few more steps away from her.

“Who are you?” Connor tried to not seem intimidated by her but it was hard, her aura just exuded the same energy and more like Markus.

“I’m Chloe.” The woman- Chloe started to take more steps forward, Connor kept baking away.

“Stay back!” Connor hissed out but it was no use as Chloe was right in his personal bubble looking up at him. Even with Connor being taller he was paralyzed to do anything, she must be a demon.

Chloe’s hand snatched out and grabbed at the long coat, Connor tried to get her to let go but she easily used her strength to turn Connor around and yank the coat off. Connor got out of it and his demonic traits came out as he hissed and bared his sharp teeth. Chloe was not intimidated at all and her eyes locked on Markus’ mark.

“Looks like Markus got to you first.”

Connor tried not to widen his eyes that Chloe knew Markus, proving she must be a demon.

“Who are you.” Connor hissed between his teeth.

Chloe blinked her eyes at him and in a shudder of magic revealed her demonic traits. She had horns sprouted from her head, a tail, and Chloe looked like she had speckled blue markings all over her skin. She was a succubus like him but Connor wasn’t sure if she was friend or foe.

“I’m your sister, well half sister.” 

Connor blinked his eyes staring at Chloe like she grew a second head.

His sister?!

“Our father won’t be happy you were claimed by his biggest thorn in his side but if you come with me he can get rid of that mark.”

Connor snapped out of his daze and took another step back from Chloe. “Why would I go with you?”

“Because you belong with us, not some urchin who plans to overthrow the incubus king.”

Connor was about to ask more questions when Ripple and Echo sprung out of the shadows and stood in front of Connor creating a barrier between him and Chloe.

“Get off our turf bitch.” Echo hissed at Chloe.

She turned her nose at the trio and left through a shadow, the mated succubi ushered Connor quickly back to the ship needed to get him inside where Markus’ wards were the strongest. Ripple left to go tell Markus what happened and the two eyed demon was there in an instant in the captain’s quarters with Connor.

“Chloe made contact with you?” Markus came over to Connor and put his hands on the brunette’s shoulders.

“Yes, she said she’s my sister and that I should be with her and not you. Markus what is going on? Tell me everything please.” Connor didn’t like once again being kept in the dark, his adoptive parental figures kept something from him since he was born, he didn’t want Markus keeping secrets too.

Markus let out a heavy sigh and guided Connor to take a seat in their nest, he joined Connor and held his hands.

“You are one of the rare spawns of the incubus king, he doesn’t usually come to earth to reproduce making his children rare. It also means you are more powerful than the average demon. Rumors of the king’s departure from hell to earth to create another heir spread but this time he didn’t come back with an infant, you had been taken away by your human mother and left somewhere.”

“The church, Hank and Amanda said I was abandoned at the steps to their church.” Markus nodded and continued.

“Hiding you in the house of god and cutting off your horns and tail masked your presence even from him. He kept your disappearance a secret until I heard the rumors. I sought out to find you and I did. I knew I would wake up your demonic nature so I had to act fast in claiming you.”

Connor was slowly piecing everything together, he pulled his hands away from Markus’.

“You said when demons mate they share their powers...and me being a child of the king I’m more powerful than you...did you just mate with me to get more power?”

Connor felt his heart was breaking, it all was starting to make sense, why Markus was so interested in him. The incubus just wanted his power!

“I won’t lie to you that in the beginning it was to get your power but over time I have come to care for you Connor.”

Connor got up and started to pace, his tail was whipping around angrily as he ran his clawed hands through his hair. How could he be such an idiot to believe Markus ever cared for him, these kinds of demons were always trying to get more power.

“Little fawn look at me, I care about you. Please understand that.” Markus got up to come closer to Connor who flinched away.

“Don’t touch me! You took advantage of me, you swayed me, made promises, you tempted me like the snake in the garden of paradise. You’re no better than those men!”

That made Markus growl and his eyes glow with power, yes he in the beginning wanted Connor for just his power but the brunette had wormed his way into Markus’ heart. He cared for Connor and wanted to keep him safe, loved and cherished. But right now Connor was slinging fire at him that was igniting Markus’ rage.

“Maybe you need to cool down before you compare me to men who tried to rape you.” Markus snapped at Connor who took a step back, he never heard Markus sound so angry.

Connor took his suggestion and left the ship but Echo and Ripple stayed in the shadows this time to watch over Connor.

Connor angrily walked the dark streets of Detroit, the chill of the night air not bothering him as he was without his coat. The succubus was angry at Markus but the more he looked back at their encounters the incubus never did anything that Connor didn’t want. He was always asking permission and never stepped over any boundaries. Now Connor felt bad he compared Markus to the snake that tempted Eve and the men who really wanted to take advantage of him. He just felt hurt and used in that moment realizing Markus in the beginning only wanted him for his power but he was truthful with him.

The succubus was going through a mixture of emotions he wasn’t paying attention where he was going and ran into someone.

“Oh I’m sorry…” Connor’s eyes widened seeing the person he ran into was North.

“Connor! God where have you’ve been?” North pulled Connor into a crushing hug, he returned the hug holding onto his friend tight. North then looked over Connor and noticed his lack of clothes and dressed scantily.

“God Connor what happened? Here.” Taking off her coat North put it around his shoulders and ushered Connor to follow her back to her apartment. The two didn’t notice someone else saw Connor and began following them, Gavin staying behind just enough for nobody to notice.

North got Connor into her apartment and was looking around for spare clothes for him to wear instead of the lingerie and white shirt. Connor was thankful for her being so thoughtful, he just slipped the sweatpants on.

“Ok what has been going on? You disappear off the face of the earth, Father Anderson and Sister Stern suspected of murder, what the hell happened, pardon my language but seriously what is going on?” North had been pacing, something she did when fired up. Connor felt bad that he made his friends worried about him, he wondered if he should tell her the truth. 

North is a loyal friend, the type if you needed a dead body hidden she was there, she could keep everything a secret.

“Ok, I’m going to tell you everything but you have to promise me you won’t freak out.”

“I promise.”

Connor nodded and he stood up, taking the sweatpants off which puzzled North, until he let his demonic traits come out. North gasped seeing the horns, tail and markings on Connor.

“I’m a demon, more specifically a succubus. An incubus came to me and started to wake up my demonic nature, which made men want to take advantage of me, the incubus killed those men and that’s why Hank and Amanda were suspected of murder since all the men were part of the church. I embraced my new nature, to protect the church I left it. Now I fully embraced my true self and joined the incubus who found me.”

North had been silent the entire time, taking everything in. 

“North? ….can you say something?” Connor fidgeted a little in place as he stood there in lingerie and as a demon in front of her.

“...you look good.” Connor sighed, typical North response.

“Thanks, just how are you handling this?” 

“Pretty good, I mean you just changed in front of me so that got me to believe. But yeah taking it well I guess, how are you taking in everything? I mean you basically found out your life was a lie and now left all your past loved ones.”

Connor hadn’t been asked that so he took a moment to reflect, the wrong question to ask as he was now dealing with Markus’ true intentions in the beginning.

“I’m coping best I can, not the ideal situation.”

“You said you got with the incubus that found you, is he treating you right?” Connor knew that tone, North had it when anyone in the group showed interest in anyone and wanted to date. She was very protective of her friends.

“Yes he is, very much so for a demon of sexual sin, he never made me do anything I didn’t want but…”

“But?” North pried.

“I found out his intentions to court me were for selfish reasons in the beginning but then he grew to care for me. Again he never did anything I didn’t want and I did ask for the truth from him, I just didn’t like hearing I was still kinda taken advantage of.” Connor sighed, North reached out and put a hand on his side in comfort. Connor flopped onto the couch and sighed heavily again.

“Well he at least told you the truth when you asked for it, he could have kept lying and you would have never known. It is shitty he had selfish reasons in the beginning to find you but if he did all the things you said he did maybe he isn’t so bad.”

North’s response really surprised Connor, she was never trusting of new people and Connor was sure she would absolutely abhor Markus.

“Listen I’m very big on consent and being truthful and this incubus respected both those boundaries, so I’m just saying maybe talk with him. Figure things out, also how did Amanda and Hank take the news?”

“Well they knew the entire time and didn’t say anything.”

“And did you forgive them?” Now Connor was understanding what North was doing, he let out a sigh, she was right about everything.

“You just know exactly what to say.”

North smiled and pulled Connor into a soft hug. “Anytime, now you need to tell me about your new demon powers.”

Connor laughed and happily told North all about his new powers and the world of demons.

The two were unaware that North’s window was open and Gavin had heard their entire conversation. Connor just proved that Markus did kill those men but revealed that these crimes were due to supernatural events.

“God what have I gotten myself into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe ya'll can see who's going to be the incubus king a mile away or maybe I'll surprise you guys. Gavin is in _way_ over his pay grade, rip Reed.
> 
> Connor just feels like he's been lied too and betrayed one too many times so finding out Markus really only wanted him for power kinda stings, don't worry our idiots in love will figure things out. Unless Chloe raises some _hell_....I'll see myself out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens so more for Connor.

Connor was very impressed by the lavish mansion he and Markus were walking up to. After his time with North Connor returned to Markus and the two patched things up. Connor apologized for saying the things he said and Markus apologized for how his intentions to court Connor started off selfish.

“Why are we here?” Connor held Markus' arm as he rang the doorbell.

“The ship’s location has been found out by Chloe so it is no longer safe, I need to keep you somewhere they don’t know. This house belongs to a dear friend of mine.”

The door opened revealing Adam who greeted the two and let them inside. Connor looked around the beautiful entryway before being led through the living room. It was nicely decorated with an artistic flare. The doors slid open into a huge studio with glass walls all around that showed off the nicely made garden.

“Carl our guest has arrived.”

Connor looked up to see a man in a wheelchair painting on a huge canvas, he was in a lift machine so he could easily get to the parts he needed to paint. Carl programmed the machine to move his chair back to the ground and he wheeled away from it towards Connor and Markus.

“Markus so nice of you to drop by and you brought a friend, is he the one that’s been causing you trouble? The police came knocking at my door?”

Markus chuckled as he came forward and kneeled down to give Carl a hug. The older man returned the hug happily, Connor watched and wondered if this man was also a demon.

“You could say that, how’s your health? Are you doing ok?”

“I’m as strong as an ox mind you, nothing wrong with me and when you go behind my back to ask Adam he will say the same thing.”

Adam chimed in saying it was true and the trio all shared a small laugh. Connor watched the interactions and he was reminded of his family, back with Amanda and Hank, how they all crack jokes with each other.

He still missed them.

“Now come over here let me get a look at you son.”

Connor perked up seeing that Carl was talking to him and came forward, he was back in his old clothes he wore at church with his hat. Carl reached a hand forward to take Connor’s and hold it. “Thank you for bringing Markus happiness.”

Connor flushed from the words and meekly said your welcome.

“Carl is someone special to me, an old crossroads client who was able to double cross me. I was impressed that a human was able to swindle me. I decided to watch over him. Adam is another demon under my command. You’ll stay here Connor as this house has wards around it to keep those inside hidden from other demons.”

Connor looked over at Markus and nodded.

“You’ll be safe here, don’t go outside.” Markus then leaned over and gave Connor’s cheek a quick kiss before he slipped away.

Everyone was quiet after Markus left until Carl spoke up. “Well I’m famished, let's have lunch.”

The three ate lunch, Connor happy that he can still enjoy foods as a demon, it didn’t sate his hunger but he can indulge in food. He got to know more about Carl, that he is a famous painter and the reason he lost his legs was making a deal with Markus to save his son from a drug overdose. The payment was Carl’s life but the older man swindled his way into only losing his ability to walk. Connor was impressed by Carl, he was an extraordinary man who took to knowing demons existed well.

Suddenly the door knocked and Adam went on alert, Carl said he wasn’t expecting company. Adam went to the door to see who it was and hissed. “It’s that cop again.”

Connor was alarmed hearing a cop was at the door, even more when Carl said the name of the cop.

Why was Gavin Reed here?

Connor didn’t stay behind and went to the door where Adam was talking with Gavin to leave the property. Gavin saw Connor and he jabbed a finger towards him. “You’re coming with me!”

Connor’s eyes widened as Adam was trying to push Gavin away who looked like he wanted to throttle Connor. The succubus didn’t blame Gavin as he used his charms to get Gavin to comply and get away scott free from a murder case.

“Don’t worry Adam, let me talk with him, it’s me he’s after.”

Adam shook his head saying Connor needed to stay in the house but Connor just exited out the door with Gavin. Then the detective suddenly grabbed Connor and held him tight. “Alright I have him!”

Connor was confused and tried to get out of Gavin’s grip but it was no use. Then suddenly two demons that looked like Chloe showed up and whisked the two away into the shadows.

“No!” Adam yelled. “Dammit!”

* * *

Markus returned to the ship Jericho and wasn’t surprised to see Chloe there with her two other sisters. The incubus king’s prized set of daughters, any lesser demon would cower in fear.

Markus had with him Echo and Ripple who were hiding somewhere, they’ll come out and aid Markus if he needs them. But the triplet’s weren’t attacking, knowing that Markus’ power could be on par with theirs due to his bond with Connor.

Unbeknownst to Connor Markus’ power had been increasing, it surged during their coupling and he was more powerful than before. He couldn’t begin to imagine what his power will be when Connor reaches his full potential.

“Have you three come to deal?”

Chloe stepped forward, her demon features were showing and she still wore the blue backless dress while her sister’s wore something akin to a bikini.

“Return our brother and we won’t have father eradicate you when he finds out you defiled one of his heirs.”

The children of the king were to remain mateless, to ensure no other demon becomes more powerful than the king with their combined strength. The triplet’s didn’t have any mates, they were forbidden.

“You know that’s not going to happen, Connor is mine.” Markus bared his teeth.

“You can’t hide him forever, we will find him.” The three then disappeared leaving Markus alone, Echo and Ripple joined him as he wondered what his next move should be, the triplets were right as the wards around Carl’s house couldn’t keep Connor hidden forever but there was really no place for him to hide Connor.

Suddenly Adam appeared and Markus took in his disheveled appearance.

“What happened?”

“The cop came back to the house, I tried to get him to leave but he wanted to see Connor, then Gavin grabbed Connor and those blonde bitches swooped in and took Connor!”

Markus growled, he couldn’t believe he fell for this. Chloe’s sisters at the meeting must have been a mirage, they weren’t really there and this was all a ploy to get Markus away from the house.

“Find him! Search everywhere in the city! They couldn’t have gotten far, find him! Find him!” Markus shouted at his followers who all dove into shadows to begin the search for Connor.

* * *

When Connor came too he found himself in what looked like a very modern style mansion. Given the pool inside that had water that looked red. He looked around to see if he could spot Gavin but the detective was nowhere to be seen.

Connor was bound and laying on his side, he tried to break free from the bonds but even with his new strength as a succubus he couldn’t.

Giving up Connor just laid on the plush white rug until he managed to get himself up and sit on his knees.

After a while the door opened and in walked Chloe followed by two other women who looked identical to her. Chloe walked over to Connor and stood before him, the other two women at her sides.

“What did you do with Gavin?”

“The human did his task and we will give him what he wants when we obtain Markus and strip him of all his powers.”

Connor held back a shudder, seems Gavin was still hung up losing his case and made a deal with demons. The knowledge he now knew about Connor’s kind was worrying.

“Say hello to your other sisters, Nina and Belinda.” Chloe gestured to the women, meaning Chloe was a triplet and Connor had three half sisters.

In any other setting Connor would have been thrilled to know he had sisters but given the circumstances he wasn’t too happy.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“We’re going to remove that mark from you and take you to father.”

Connor narrowed his eyes at them. “Why are you obsessed with my mark with Markus?”

“Us being children of the king can never have mates as our power is on par with him, if we mate with a powerful demon then that demon has the power to overthrow the king. Markus is a powerful demon and you’ve yet to unlock your full potential, we must not let that happen.”

Connor didn’t understand this demon hierarchy but what he was getting at was that the king was afraid of being overthrown. If he feared that, why have children in the first place?

“Seems to me the king wouldn’t have a problem if he didn’t keep making hellspawns.”

Chloe didn’t show any emotion as she swayed her hand and suddenly Connor was floating off the floor. She approached him and with another wave of her hand all of Connor’s clothes came off and his demonic traits came out. He tried struggling again to get her away from him but it was no use.

The blonde succubus looked at the mark on Connor’s thigh, her nose wrinkled a little in disgust. “If father hadn’t lost you all those years ago you would have been brought up as the perfect heir.”

“Well guess I’m a rebel to both my families.”

Chloe was not amused by Connor’s comment, she reached out again but Connor wouldn’t let her touch him. Digging deep inside himself Connor summoned the strength to get out of the bonds. Chloe and her sisters moved back when a blue fire washed over Connor and he snapped the bonds from his wrists.

Connor didn’t stick around any longer than he needed and tried bolting through a shadow but instead slammed into the wall.

“We warded this house, you can’t leave.”

Connor cursed as he got up to face his half sisters, baring his teeth at them.

“You won’t be taking me, I’m through letting others decide what’s best for me.”

“Then we shall drag you to hell kicking and screaming.”

The succubi all bared their teeth before colliding together to fight it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates.
> 
> This fic like the RK1K Box Boy one won't be updated until the new year. I'm glad ya'll still enjoy this story. Even with the new year coming this story might be put on the back burner as I'm unsure of some directions to go with this story. I'm unsure how I want it to end.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this plot set up chapter! Thanks again for kudos, comments and bookmarks!

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte)


End file.
